Teen Life
by KiraTatashi
Summary: Chapter 28 is up! In fact this fanfic is COMPLETED! P.S I've written a new sequel for this and it's done!
1. A Bad Kickoff

Chapter 1A Bad Kickoff

"WHAT? DID YOU JUST SAY IT WAS 7.20 A.M?" yelled Cagalli, throwing back the bedcovers of her bed and sitting bolt upright.

"Yep, so hurry up! I woke up late myself! Apparently, my alarm clock battery had fused." Said Lacus, holding the pink alarm clock in her right hand, and examining the battery.

"Damn! We are going to be freakin' late!" bellowed Cagalli jumping out of bed.

"Just great! Where did the toothpaste go?" asked Miriallia, poking her head out of the bathroom, toothbrush in hand.

"Did you check the under the sink?" asked Cagalli, quickly stuffing all her year A books into her bag.

"Oh, right." Said Miriallia, checking under the sink, and sure enough, there lay the half used tube of toothpaste.

"Thanks!" said Miriallia, her voice muffled, as she was brushing her teeth.

"Just keep moving, just keep moving, just keep moving," muttered Cagalli to herself, urging her tired legs on. They had stayed up celebrating for no special occasion the night before, and the incident had most certainly drained her of all her energy and energy reserves.

Within 5 minutes, everyone was all packed and raring to go. By the time they had reached the assembly hall, it was packed like sardines in a can. Through the blur of heads and students, the three girls could make out their 4 other friends, or should I say, one friend and three boyfriends.

Cagalli felt Lacus clutch on to her forearm, as an extremely fierce looking teacher headed toward them. The teacher was a perfect model of those discipline mistresses you see in cartoons. Long nails painted bright red, hair knotted into a bun, tinted black-rimmed glasses, a long-sleeved blouse, a knee length skirt and black stiletto heels.

"Hello, my dears. Late are you?" she asked in a stern voice, a malicious grin playing across her thin lips.

"Umm, we…sort of…err… overslept." Squeaked Miriallia, her voice getting softer with each word that came out from her mouth.

" I am the discipline mistress of this college, and I decide what to do with the students here. But I assume that you are new here and are unaware of the circumstances that students face for their late coming. Since it is your first time, I'm letting you off with a warning. This warning will be your first and last warning, is that clear?" the woman barked, making the three girls wince.

"Yes, ma'am." They replied softly, hoping that the humiliating moment would end quickly, as the other students were staring wide eyed at them.

The discipline mistress walked elegantly off, her heels making soft clicking sounds on the ceramic floor of the hall. Cagalli watched as the scrawny woman headed off, presumably to her office.

Yzak, Athrun, Kira and Dearka jogged toward them. "Nasty encounter, eh?" asked Yzak, a scowl spread across his face.

"Don't rub it in," said Cagalli rolling her eyes and going toward Athrun who kissed her on the head.

Even as Dearka held Miriallia, he could still feel her shaking madly. The encounter with the discipline mistress on their very first day at college had certainly traumatized the dark redheaded girl.

"Let's head to class quickly, before we get sent to that evil woman again." Said Kira shaking his head and leading Lacus away, his arm around her shoulders.

As they entered the class, the thirty odd students perked up gazing at them. "I guess I won't have to take the trouble to pair you up since you've all got partners. Except for you," said the teacher smiling widely at the bunch before turning to Yzak.

Yzak just scowled at the teacher who grinned at him gently. "Well you're lucky, there's just one student left without a partner. But she doesn't seem to be present today. Never mind, today we'll just be getting to know each other in the class and of course your subject teachers." Said the teacher smiling at her class.

"Oh yes, I'm Miss Adrian Jones. So you can call me Miss Jones." Said the teacher, writing her name on the whiteboard.

A timid boy raised his hand from the second row, just in front of Kira, Lacus, Dearka and Miriallia.

"Yes, my dear?" asked Miss Jones, eager to hear what the boy had to say.

"Umm, Miss Jones, which subject do you teach?" asked the boy, sounding half curious and half nervous.

"Oh, I nearly forgot. Forgive me, I teach Literature. I've been teaching her for a mere half a year, so you're my first form class. Honestly, I was shaking like a leaf last night when I thought about today. But I am honoured to be your form teacher, and you seem to be a very decent class." Said Miss Jones, smiling a warm smile.

Just by looking at their form teacher, Athrun, Kira, Lacus, Cagalli, Miriallia and Dearka could already tell that she was a kind and understanding. One reason being, she was always smiling. Secondly, her voice was warm and not even one twentieth as startling as the discipline mistress's.

As for Yzak, he was staring blankly at a flaw he had found on the table, oblivious to anything that was going on around him.

There was a loud knock on the front door of the classroom, and the door flew open. The students' heads shot up, all eyes on a girl, who stood at the doorway, hand on the doorpost supporting her as she panted.

The girl had obviously been running, the sides of her face and strands of her hair, bathed in her sweat. But what amazed the class even more were her looks.

She was unusually good looking, like a rare species of human with looks that could kill. Reddish orangey hair, alabaster skin and aqua blue eyes. "Sorry, I'm late." She said, breathing deeply and looking at Miss Jones.

"It's ok, I'm sure you had a good enough reason. Take a seat." Said Miss Jones grinning widely, and pointing to the empty seat in-between Cagalli and besides Yzak.

Yzak shifted in his seat and rolled his eyes as she sat down laying out her stationery on the table.

"My dear, what's your name?" asked Miss Jones looking at the girl, waiting for an answer from her.

"Kyo Yamajika." Replied the girl, wiping away all her sweat with a piece of tissue paper.

"I see, thank you." Said Miss Jones; closing the cover of her attendance book.

"Hi, I'm Cagalli, pleased to meet you." Said Cagalli cheerfully, grinning widely at her new found friend.

"Oh, thank you. Same here," replied Kyo smiling sweetly, giving a glow to her features.

"Athrun Zala, pleasure." Said Athrun poking his head over from beside Cagalli.

"Oh yes, that's Yzak Jule. You'll be partnering him for the rest of the year. He's naturally like that, hot headed and aggressive. Hope you'll be able to put up with him." Cagalli whispered to Kyo.

Kyo laughed, covering her mouth, and trying to stop. Cagalli was stunned at her reaction, had she said something ridiculous? Well actually, what she said made perfect sense! Yzak was exactly like how she had described, so why was Kyo laughing?

"Sorry, you must think I've gone peanuts. My father is like that as well, so sure I'll be able to handle him." Whispered Kyo back to Cagalli, still giggling away.

Yzak just put his head down on the table, wanting to be left alone. The first half of the school day passed quite normally, like anyone would've predicted. They had met their Art teacher, Mrs. Evans, and Science teacher, Mr. Takeshi, after Miss Jones.

And after a long wait, recess finally came about. Cagalli and Athrun had invited Kyo to join them along with Kira, Lacus, Dearka, Yzak and Miriallia. And although Kyo was a bit reluctant to at first, Cagalli dragged her along, ignoring her constant protests.

"People, this is Kyo." Said Cagalli forcing Kyo to sit down by the shoulders.

"Oh hello, pleased to meet you, I'm Lacus Clyne. And this is Kira Yamato." Said Lacus grinning along with Kira.

"Dearka Elthman, pleased to meet you." Said Dearka saluting Kyo playfully.

Miriallia just shook her head smiling, "Don't mind him, he's born this way. I'm Miriallia Haww, pleasure." Said Miriallia smiling widely at Kyo.

"I'm certainly very pleased to meet you as well. I never thought I'd make so many friends on my first day." Replied Kyo softly, chuckling to herself.

"You're lucky you were put with us. Or you may have been sitting alone right now." Said Athrun grinning.

"Glad to know that," said Kyo brightly, pushing back a few strands of hair from her face.

As usual the platinum blonde boy, Yzak, was sitting down, chin resting in his palm as he stared out into the field, his face as stern as ever.

Kyo took a quick glance at her new partner; she looked away and felt a hot flush of blood come to her face.

To think, she hadn't even spoken to him, and neither had he, and gosh, she was starting to LIKE him already. He just looked so cute this way, all stern and pissed.

Kyo just looked down and smiled to herself. This just couldn't be happening, a bunch of friends, and a crush on her partner. All in a matter of knowing them for barely a day! How good could it get?


	2. Touched By An Angel

Chapter 2 Touched By An "Angel"

"I wonder who's going to be our Home Economics teacher," said Lacus, looking at her timetable.

"Whoever it is, the person is bound to be good at cooking." Said Kira knowingly, taking out his textbook.

At that very moment, a plump woman lumbered into the classroom, her handbag in her right hand.

She settled her unusually large handbag on the teacher's desk and smiled a toothy smile at the class.

Her handbag was large and bulky, which reminded Athrun of those grandmothers who carried a large bag around, inside containing their accessories for sewing.

"Good morning, my dears. I'm Madam Angela Bones, and I will be your Home Economics teacher for this year. You can remember my name as Angel with an "A" at the back." She said, in a calm and gentle voice.

"That's lame," Cagalli thought to herself, brushing a fleck of dust off her shirt.

Dearka, being rather cheeky and corrupted as he was, was eyeing Madam Bones's tight dress. The seams seemed to be stretched around her plump body, making Dearka wish they would snap halfway through the lesson.

The class stood up and greeted Madam Bones politely. Clearly, among all of them, Lacus seemed to be the most eager to learn from this teacher of theirs.

Cagalli and Athrun were trying hard not to laugh, as their legs kicked one another's under the desk. Kira had his chin resting on his palm, looking at the teacher, and forcing the words, she spouted out to enter his ear and penetrate into his brain.

Dearka was drawing stupid cartoons on the front page of his textbook, while Miriallia was watching him disapprovingly.

No surprises here, as Yzak was drumming his fingers on the desk, wishing he could just fall asleep. Kyo seemed to be fighting the urge to just ask Madam Bones to shut up, as the lumbering teacher was now telling the entire class about her life story.

"I had no friends, because I was fat. And…I felt so lonely…and I never had a boyfriend." Wailed Madam Bones, blowing her nose into a checkered handkerchief.

"I think we're in the wrong class," Dearka muttered toward his girlfriend.

"Why?" Miriallia whispered back, eager to hear the blonde boy's reasons.

"Firstly, she's so goofy looking. Secondly, this is supposed to be a Home Economics class not a class about people's life stories. Thirdly, it's obvious why she's never had a boyfriend." Said Dearka grinning.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to judge a book by its cover? A book may be dull on the outside, but inside, who knows how many wonderful tales and lessons it has to tell?" said Miriallia, looking sternly at the tanned boy.

"Yeah right, wonderful tales like her life story, eh? To her, maybe it's interesting, but certainly not to me." Said Dearka shaking his head.

"Touching isn't it?" asked Madam Bones, dabbing her eyes and wiping her nose once more.

"Yeah, I'm so "touched"." Said Athrun, rolling his eyes in boredom.

"Yep, I've been "touched" by an "angel"." Said Cagalli, stressing on some of her words.

Yzak was staring intently at a ladybug making its way across the desk. And somehow, Kyo would sometimes find herself looking at him and smiling to herself, for no right reason in the middle of a lesson.

"For goodness sake, you haven't even said "hi" to him. And you're already starting to feel for him? Pucker up girl! A tower can't stand without its foundation blocks!" Kyo thought to herself, putting both arms under the desk and pinching herself hard.

After what seemed like an eternity, the dreaded Home Economics class finally ended.

"Umm Lacus, that was nothing about Home Economics." Said Miriallia, walking up to Lacus.

"Oh well, it's the first day after all. I suppose Madam Bones just wanted us to get to know her better." Sighed Lacus, putting her pens back into her cloth pencil case.

"Yeah right. Wanted us to get to know her better or get to know her as a child better?" hissed Dearka shaking his head, and running his hand through his wavy blonde hair.

"I guess we shouldn't be so pessimistic about her, but then again, Dearka has a point. I mean this IS a Home Economics class, and she spent the whole of the lesson telling us about her childhood and her life." Said Kyo knowingly.

"Sit down, Mirre! That evil discipline mistress is heading this way!" said Cagalli, trying to keep her voice as soft as possible, and at the same time loud enough for Miriallia to hear her.

Miriallia quickly jumped to her seat, and put on a face that said "Don't worry, nothing's happened here."

Sure enough, the discipline mistress walked daintily into the classroom, head held high.

It was clear that the way she walked and held up her head, didn't give a very good first impression of her.

The students were staring disapprovingly at her, eyebrows raised.

"Class! Are you going to stand and greet me, or not?" snapped the discipline mistress fiercely.

Almost immediately, the whole class catapulted to their feet and greeted the discipline mistress.

"Did the class just say her name was Miss Snare?" Cagalli asked Athrun, who nodded at her in reply.

"Well, she definitely gives a perfect impression of a snare." Muttered Yzak softly.

The class sat down, waiting for Miss Snare to say something. "I will be teaching the lot of you muddle heads English for the whole of this year. Now take out your textbook and turn to page 4. Will be learning about clichés and similes today," barked Miss Snare, scribbling down some words on the whiteboard.

"I think there's only one thing I like about her." Said Kira softly, turning to his pink-headed girlfriend, who turned to him attentively. "She didn't tell us about her life story or her role in this school." Said Kira grinning widely.

Lacus chuckled softly, "I agree," she whispered back.

Miss Snare turned to her desk and dug into her straw bag, and pulled out her water bottle. But she gave a strangled cry and dropped the glass bottle she was holding onto the floor.

It shattered with an earsplitting crash as water went flying everywhere. A slimy newt slid out onto the floor. "Who…who did this?" asked Miss Snare, her voice shaking as she eyed the class suspiciously.

It was plain obvious that the fault lay in none of the students in the class. Ever since she entered the class, nobody had taken their bums off their seats except when they stood up to greet her.

The newt had been in her water bottle even before she had set foot into the classroom!

"Come on! Own up! Or it will be double the punishment when I single you out!" shouted Miss Snare angrily, slamming her clench fist down onto her desk.

The girl sitting in front of her desk, was trembling with fear as she watched Miss Snare fume away.

Miss Snare's gaze fell upon the girl in front of her. "YOU! You're the cause of this!" Miss Snare shrieked, making the girl's eyes well up with tears.

"Hey! How can you just blame her for this! It might not even be her doing!" bellowed Kyo, jumping to her feet and glaring at Miss Snare.

"Why you insolent little brat!" yelled Miss Snare, pointing her index finger at Kyo.

All eyes were on Kyo now. Lacus turned to Kyo and gestured to her to sit down and say nothing more than an apology. But Kyo refused and stood her ground.

"How dare you shout at me!" shrieked Miss Snare once, her voice echoing down the nearby corridors.

"I agree with Kyo! She has a point!" barked Cagalli standing up as well, backing Kyo up.

Athrun's face was contorted with worry. Having his girlfriend get into trouble with the discipline mistress on their first day was the last thing on his mind.

"Her point is completely illogical!" shouted Miss Snare, her face read with fury.

"What's so illogical about what I said? That girl has done nothing wrong! It's obvious that the newt had been in your water bottle even before you entered this classroom!" argued Kyo, folding her arms across her chest.

"I have been the discipline mistress at this school for over 8 years, young lady! I know what I'm doing! And I say this girl is guilty! Or why else would she be trembling so violently?" asked Miss Snare, raising an eyebrow.

"Well maybe because of the fact that you're fierce enough to scare the wits out of people like us! And what evidence do you have that she was the one who put that newt in your bottle?" asked Cagalli hotly.

"The two of you wait! You just wait!" barked Miss Snare, storming out of the classroom, her straw bag in hand.

"Sickening," muttered Kyo glaring at their English teacher and discipline mistress.


	3. Suffering Hidden Behind Beauty

Chapter 3 Suffering Hidden Behind Beauty

"Hey! She told the both of you to WAIT!" Athrun called after Kyo, who was already half way out the classroom door.

"Wait? You think I'm going to wait? Gee, if I wait, I'll be worse than dead meat hanging on a hook at a chicken rice stall!" retorted Kyo bluntly.

But behind her reason, there was another, which would cost Kyo her life if she didn't obey.

Even though Kyo seemed like any other normal girl attending a junior college to pursue her studies, there was a horrible and terrifying truth behind that beautiful face.

Kyo's mother abandoned her in a basket, when she was born, and was found by an old woman. She had lived with that old woman ever since then. The old woman had a son, Leon, who was a good 6 years older than Kyo.

Kyo knew she had lied to Cagalli when she said that her father was as hotheaded as Yzak. But the naked truth was, she never knew who her parents were or how they looked like.

"Well what if she catches you leaving?" asked Kira, looking at Kyo who seemed to have snapped out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, well I've got legs haven't I? I can always sprint off. Besides, I doubt she can run with those stiletto heels of hers." Said Kyo, forcing a smile.

With that Kyo bounded off down the corridors of the junior college and toward the main gate. The moment Kyo stepped out of the gate; she knew she was safe from Miss Snare. But she knew that a horrifying fate awaited her at home.

"She's sure in a hurry," said Dearka shrugging, and packing his things slowly.

"Can we get going? I don't want to wait either! That evil snake woman, might catch me!" whined Cagalli impatiently.

"Alright, my little princess." Said Athrun smiling at Cagalli, before walking off with the others.

Cagalli snorted at Athrun, "Don't call me that, Zala." She hissed.

Kyo hopped over the fencing to her house, and burst through the door to find Leon waiting for her.

"You're late," he boomed, his eyes narrowing to thin slits.

"Sorry, I rushed back as soon as I could." Said Kyo softly, her voice almost inaudible.

"You know very well what I'm capable of doing, girl. Don't make me do it," Warned Leon inching closer to her and slipping his hand under Kyo's shirt.

"I said I was sorry, now PLEASE, let me go." Pleaded Kyo, her voice shaking madly, as Leon had pinned her flat against the wall.

Mustering all the strength Kyo had left in her, she broke free. But Leon stuck out his leg and she tripped and fell.

Kyo jumped to her feet, attempting to run, but Leon grabbed hold of her arm and took out a penknife. He made a violent slash across Kyo's forearm, drawing blood from her.

He released her arm, as she backed away clutching her forearm, trying to stump the blood flow.

"The next time you defy my orders in any way, other than being late coming home, it'll be double of that and worse." Barked Leon storming away past Kyo and up the spiral staircase.

Kyo sank down against the stairway, tears leaking silently from her almond shaped eyes.

The gash on her arm was deep, and no matter how hard she tried, the blood wouldn't stop flowing.

Kyo quickly catapulted to her feet and rushed into the kitchen. Using one arm she dug out everything in the kitchen cupboard, searching for a first aid kit.

Finally, when it seemed like all hope was lost, a roll of bandages and a tube of antiseptic cream fell to the floor.

Kyo hastily bandaged her arm and stuffed everything back into the cupboard, hoping Leon wouldn't catch her raiding the kitchen cupboard, red handed.

Meanwhile, back at the bungalow the 7 other friends shared, things were getting a little messy.

"I told you not to drink so much!" said Miriallia, sponging Dearka's face, which was red from all the beer.

"Actually, these 3 boys shouldn't have drunk any! Why can't they all be like Kira and be good boys?" asked Cagalli shaking her head and eyeing Athrun, Dearka and Yzak.

"Mummy, is that you? Oh, you look so pretty," said Athrun staring drunk and giddily up at Cagalli.

"Damn you, Zala! This is the freakin' last time I'm letting you drink beer! How can mistake ME for your mother?" bellowed Cagalli angrily, hitting Athrun on the arm.

"Goodness, this is bad." Said Lacus looking around her, hands folded neatly on her lap.

"I sincerely hope, that they'll be back to normal by tomorrow? Or I don't know how they're going to handle school!" retorted Miriallia pinching Dearka hard on the forearm, making him give a frightful "Yeeeoooowww!"

"Well, at least he can still feel properly!" said Cagalli, who was hitting Athrun vainly, but got no response from her boyfriend.

Kira was trying hard not to laugh; he had never seen Athrun in such a pathetic and dazed state. The dark blue haired boy had always been sensible and alert!

"Oh for goodness sake, Dearka! I said ENOUGH!" shouted Miriallia, wrenching a can of beer from Dearka's hand.

"Once they start they can't stop, I guess." Said Kira, shaking his head, and chuckling to himself.

"Mummy, will you read me a bedtime story?" asked Athrun hanging on to Cagalli's arm like a parasite.

"Aaaaaaaaargh! I am NOT your mother! And how old are you, Athrun Zala? You're 16 going on 17, and you're telling me you need BEDTIME STORIES?" bellowed Cagalli, fuming away.

Kira swore that if they were all in a comic book, there would be smoke emitting from his sister's head and ears, and her face would be red with anger.

"Cool down, Cagalli. Athrun's drunk, he isn't aware of what he says or does." Said Lacus knowingly, placing a hand on Cagalli's shoulder.

"He'd better come back to his senses soon, because this behaviour is driving me up the wall! I feel as if I'm going to explode!" yelled Cagalli, tugging at her straggly blonde hair.

Dearka's head flew forward, and he threw up, making Miriallia pull her legs up onto the couch.

"Ew! Dearka Elthman! Who's going to clean this up?" squealed Miriallia shaking her boyfriend, who was groaning as he leaned back on the couch.

"You are, he's your boyfriend! And I've had enough with Athrun!" barked Cagalli hotly.

"This is a nightmare," sighed Lacus, leaning her head on Kira's shoulder.

"Mummy, I feel sick. Do I have a fever?" mumbled Athrun again.

That was the final straw for Cagalli, "YEEAAARRRGHH! I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER!" she screamed at Athrun, who still looked as if nothing had happened.


	4. Was It A Fall Or Abuse

Chapter 4 Curiosity

"Where are you going?" Leon asked, eyeing Kyo from the bottom stair of the staircase.

"School," replied Kyo, careful not to make any eye contact with him, in case he accused her of staring at him.

"Did I say you could go today?" contradicted Leon, walking toward Kyo.

Kyo was shocked at his answer. What did he mean by "Did I say you could go today"? She HAD to go, or she'd have to produce a medical certificate the next time she went.

"What do you mean? I HAVE to go! This is no joke Leon, school is compulsory as long as you're alive and well." Retorted Kyo, trying to sound fierce instead of weary.

"Too bad, girl! I say you're not going, so you're not!" barked Leon fiercely, using his hand to tilt Kyo's head up to look at him.

Kyo stared at him, her eyes burning ablaze with anger. Leon seemed to have seen it, and within a second, he delivered a tight slap across her face.

"What was that for? You can't keep me in all the time Leon! I'll have to produce a medical certificate if I don't go to school today! If not I'll be sent to the discipline mistress!" said Kyo, tears welling up in her eyes.

There was an awkward silence, as though Leon was trying to find something sarcastic to say. Kyo took a quick glance at the clock, it was 7.10 a.m. Assembly started at 7.25 am, if Leon didn't let her off soon, she'd be late, or worse. She might not even turn up.

"Look at my face, girl. Let me pretend I care." Said Leon hotly, still not taking his eyes off the redheaded girl.

Kyo mustered all her courage and darted out the front door, "Hey!" shouted Leon going after her.

Thank goodness Kyo was a good sprinter, she sprinted all the way out to the main street.

"Thank heavens!" said Kyo softly, when she bumped into Kira, Lacus, Athrun, Cagalli, Dearka, Miriallia and Yzak.

When Leon noticed that she had managed to get into the safety of her friends; he slowed down, pretending he was just a passerby.

However, his eyes narrowed to slits once more, eyeing the bunch like a hawk.

"What happened?" asked Miriallia concerned and looking at Kyo's face and bandaged arm.

"Oh er, I…er…fell while I was running home yesterday." Replied Kyo, trying to cover up for herself.

Kyo knew very well, that she could not let anyone know of the dark truth that overcame her at home. If not, they would start to take pity and feel sorry for her. And certainly the last two things she needed, were those two.

"Hey, are you sure you're ok? Your cheek looks sore. You couldn't possibly have fallen flat on your face, right? And even if you did, the injury wouldn't have turned out as one sore patch." Said Athrun knowingly, looking at his redheaded friend.

"Rest assured I'm fine," said Kyo, forcing a smile, and wringing her hands.

Leon slowly walked back toward the house. The girl was more cunning than he thought. She had certainly pushed him against the wall. Tonight, he would settle it, once and for all. After tonight, she'd be gone from the face of the earth.

"Good morning class, Madam Youngblood. I am your history teacher for this year." Said the thin old lady; smiling cheerfully at the class.

The class stood up quietly, and politely greeted their History teacher.

"Now if you'll please turn to page 3 of your textbook. We will cover the whole of chapter 1 today. Chapter 1 is on the civilizations of South East Asia." Said Madam Youngblood, writing down three different categories on the white board.

"I think her name should be Madam Oldblood instead of Youngblood." Dearka whispered to Miriallia, who nudged him hard.

"Don't insult people! Besides, she was once young, you know?" retorted Miriallia smartly.

"First we will cover the civilization of Ancient India, which is known as the Indus Valley Civilization. Indian civilization started as early as 2500 BC. Have we all got that?" asked Madam Youngblood, turning to face her class and pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

The class lazily replied Madam Youngblood. Many of the students were falling asleep, head resting sideways on the palms of their hands.

"Did I tell you that the Indian civilization started as early as 2500 BC?" asked Madam Youngblood.

"I think her memory is history as well." asked Dearka, grinning widely.

Miriallia just shook her head in disapproval of her boyfriend's constant insulting remarks.

"Ok, who knows the order the classes, which the Indian people were classified into?" asked Madam Youngblood, scanning the class for any raised hands.

Lacus put up her hand, "Ah yes, one taker. So what's your answer my dear?" asked Madam Youngblood eager to hear Lacus's answer.

"They were classified into 5 groups, called the Caste System. The five groups were the Brahmins, Kshatriyas, Vaishyas, the Shudras and the Pariahs." Said Lacus smartly, smiling gently at the end of her statement.

"That is absolutely correct! Well done, my dear!" praised Madam Youngblood.

Kyo sat silently in her seat, thinking about what could happen once she returned home. She was done for! Leon would give her worse than hell for disobeying him.

"What happened to your arm exactly?" Yzak asked Kyo, catching her off guard.

"Oh I fell while running home earlier." Replied Kyo softly, so Yzak wasn't so ignorant after all.

"Sorry, but can I take a look?" asked Cagalli, cutting in.

Kyo felt reluctant at first, but she slowly un-bandaged her arm revealing the gash. Cagalli nodded, before smiling at her and turning her attention back to Madam Youngblood.

"If my assumptions are right. Kyo's wounds are not caused by a fall, but by abuse. Her arm doesn't have patches on it, like there would've been in a fall. There's only a long gash, probably caused by something sharp like a knife. And her cheek looks as if someone had slapped her." Cagalli whispered to Athrun, who listened intently.

"We can't possibly ask either, she might be sensitive about it." Athrun whispered back.

"You two over there! Stop your chattering! You can do your love talk later on!" barked Madam Youngblood, glaring at Cagalli and Athrun, who quickly paid attention.

The rest of the school day passed unusually quickly for Kyo. She dreaded having to go home, her heart thudded uncomfortably in her chest. She didn't want to think about what would happen when she got back.

But then again, if she were late, the circumstances would be worse. Kyo stuffed everything into her bag, and hurried off.

In all the hurry, she was oblivious to the fact that she had dropped her wallet. Yzak picked it up, and looked after where Kyo had gone, but nevertheless, the redheaded girl had vanished.

"Hey, Kyo dropped her wallet." Said Yzak handing it to Cagalli, who flipped it open.

"Her address is here, we can return it to her. It would also be a perfect opportunity for me to see if my assumptions are correct. Her wounds are more like wounds of abuse rather than a fall." Said Cagalli looking at the others, who looked just as curious as she was.


	5. The Naked Truth

Chapter 5 The Naked Truth

The sun was slowly setting beyond the horizon, casting an eerie glow on the rooftops of houses and cars.

Kyo hesitated before knocking on the main door of her home. "Of all days to lose my wallet!" she thought to herself, running a hand through her long red hair.

Leon opened the door, and stared at her, obviously still fuming away from the morning incident. "Sorry, I lost my wallet." Said Kyo bluntly, her fist clenched, just in case he lunged out at her without warning.

"Come in," Leon said, stepping aside, and pressing his back flat against the door, so she could enter.

Kyo cautiously stepped into the home, sensing that something was not right. She had half expected Leon to blow his top at her, but instead he let her in without hesitation. There was definitely something fishy going on.

"I'll be up in my room if you need me," said Kyo, quickly darting up the stairs.

"Come back here! I didn't say you could go anywhere!" barked Leon in a malicious tone that made the hairs at the back of Kyo's neck stand.

Kyo slowly turned on her heel and walked back down the stairs, careful to stay at least a metre away from Leon.

"Good, at least you're obedient NOW." Said Leon, a malicious grin playing on his lips, his hands moving about in his pockets.

Kyo knew he was referring to that morning; she had defied his orders and ran off. "What do you want?" asked Kyo, trying to keep her knees from shaking.

"Nothing, I just thought we could get to know each other better." He said, shrugging and taking a few steps closer to her.

Kyo backed away until she felt her back hit the wall, "Someone help me," she muttered under her breath. She hastily looked around, for something to grab and throw at Leon, but she was standing in the middle of the hall, and she dared not even breathe let alone move.

Leon inched closer to her until, only one knee was in-between him and Kyo. "Now you're a cunning one aren't you? Showed me your true colours this morning, eh? Well, it's time you see mine." Leon hummed into her ear, as he slowly drew out a dagger from his pocket.

Kyo heard the clink of the dagger blade against Leon's belt buckle. Panic flooded her entire body, paralyzing her from head to toe. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Kyo, her voice shaking madly.

"You got on my nerves ever since my mother brought you home that night. She favoured you more than me! You took my mother away from me!" shouted Leon angrily.

"Jealousy? Is this what its all about? You're jealous? So you want my life?" asked Kyo, looking at Leon in the eye.

"Yes," replied Leon sarcastically, pressing the dagger closer to Kyo stomach. But the moment she felt the blade touch her shirt, she darted sideways out of Leon's grasp.

Leon through the dagger at her, but she ducked and screamed as the dagger missed her head by inches, and hit the wall before falling to the floor with a "clink".

"Leave me alone! I'll leave here if you want me to!" begged Kyo, tears falling from her aqua blue eyes.

"Too late, girl! My mother's gone!" yelled Leon charging at Kyo with the dagger once more.

Kyo gave an earsplitting scream as she slipped sideways once more, but the dagger rubbed against her bandaged forearm, slicing through the bandages and leaving another gash.

Just then, the door hinges broke and the door came crashing to the floor with a loud "BANG!"

Athrun, Cagalli, Kira, Lacus, Dearka, Miriallia and Yzak stood by the door. Kyo picked herself up from the floor and ran toward Yzak, who was the nearest to her. He outstretched his arms to receive her, much to the surprise of the others.

It was not like Yzak to hug a girl; in fact, it was not like him even to hang around with girls!

"How dare you!" shouted Leon, staring at the bunch, as though they were household pests. Leon was shaking with anger, eyes filled with malice and the lust for revenge.

"I think the question should be how dare YOU! What do you think you're playing at!" said Kira fiercely.

"This girl has been a thorn in my side for 16 years! And I can tolerate her no longer! She took my mother away from me!" bellowed Leon; oblivious to the fact that Athrun had snuck behind him, intending to wrench the life-threatening dagger from his hand.

"Leon I swear I never took your mother from you! And its not that I wanted to come here! Your mother found me and took me in! And I'm grateful to her for that! She never spoke ill of you Leon, she was always telling me about how I should always respect and look up to you as an elder brother! She loved you as much as she loved me! But somehow, I just never managed to form a bond with you!" cried Kyo, tears leaking silently down her cheeks.

Athrun twisted Leon's hands behind his back, and took the dagger from him and tossed it aside. Leon fell to his knees, bringing Athrun down with him.

"This guy's mental," said Yzak still unknowingly holding Kyo close to him.

Lacus placed a hand on Kyo's shoulder, whispering soothing words to her redheaded friend. With a good twist, Leon threw Athrun off him, and made a grab for the dagger.

Leon plunged the dagger straight into his stomach, "NOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Kyo breaking free from Yzak's arms and running to her half brother's side.

"Why did you do that?" she asked propping his head up on her lap. "I never understood you, and I tortured you everyday. I deserve death for all my wrong doings. I'm sorry, Kyo." Leon said weakly, coughing up blood.

Kyo just broke down in tears again; Leon had never called her by her name until then. "People can be forgiven, Leon." Mumbled Kyo opening her eyes, to find that her brother had passed on.

The others watched silently as their friend bid her half brother goodbye. Miriallia stepped forward and put her arm around her friend. "People come and people go. The situation was beyond your control. But if you have really looked up to Leon, then take him as a blessing from God." Said Miriallia knowingly.

"I know, but why did he have to go so early?" asked Kyo softly, wiping the tears from her face with the back of her hand.

"Only God has control over these things. If it's God's will, then so be it," Said Lacus smartly, smiling gently down at Kyo.

"Kyo, why don't you stay with us?" suggested Athrun smartly, waiting for an answer from Kyo.

"Nah, I don't want to be a burden." Said Kyo, forcing a smile and bandaging her forearm once more with fresh bandages.

"Rest assured you won't, we'll be more than glad to have you with us." Said Cagalli grinning widely.

Kyo agreed, knowing that Leon's spirit might want some peace by himself in the house. Kyo had his body buried in the backyard, before she packed her things and moved in with the others.

"Come on, get some rest. I'm sure you're exhausted. We've got school tomorrow don't forget. There's English and Literature, so we'll be seeing Miss Jones and that scrawny Miss Snare again." Said Dearka smiling at Kyo.

"Yep, better recharge to face that evil woman again. She might just come looking for us, to ask why we didn't wait that day." Said Cagalli, shuddering at the thought and quickly dismissing it.

"I really don't know how to repay you guys," said Kyo gratefully, smiling gently, and unpacking her belongings.

"You don't have to, what are friends for?" asked Kira knowingly, patting his redheaded friend on the back.


	6. A Snobbish New Girl

Chapter 6 A Snobbish Girl

"Ring!" went Lacus's alarm clock, she stirred a little and fumbled around her bedside table for the pink device.

With some difficulty, Lacus finally managed to switch the clock to silent mode. She sleepily sat up in her bed and stretched, before getting up to wake, Kyo, Cagalli and Miriallia.

Lacus gently shook the Orb princess awake before turning to Miriallia and doing the same. To Lacus's surprise, before she could even approach Kyo, she got out of bed.

"My, you gave me a fright there. Did you sleep well last night? Or did you even sleep at all?" asked Lacus concerned, placing a hand on the redheaded girl's shoulder.

"To be truthful, no. But it's not that I don't like it here. I just need some time to settle in and accept the truth." Mumbled Kyo, staring at the floor and shuffling her feet.

"Don't worry, Kira used to be worse than this. Crying all the time, blaming himself for everything. He terribly needed someone to pacify that broken soul of his. And luckily, Lacus came to the rescue." Said Miriallia grinning at the pink-headed singer.

"Let's get going people, we don't want to relive what happened on day one." Said Cagalli knowingly, before heading toward the bathroom.

Miriallia was brushing her puff of dark red hair, and fluffing it up. "Looks like someone's getting vain." Teased Lacus giggling.

"Am not! I can't go to school looking as if I've just been fired out from a canon!" exclaimed Miriallia, trying desperately to tame her wild morning hairstyle, which was sticking out like a duck's tail.

"Ok, everyone done? Ready? Forgotten anything?" asked Kyo, swinging her schoolbag over her shoulders, once Miriallia, being the last one, had come out of the bathroom.

"Books, check. Wallet, check. Pencil case, check. Water bottle, check. Watch, check. Holy! We've got fifteen minutes to get to school!" blurted out Cagalli, staring flabbergasted at her watch.

"Then let's get on the road! We're supposed to meet the guys down in the living room!" said Miriallia dashing out of the room and thumping down the staircase.

"Finally! We've been waiting for like five minutes!" exclaimed Dearka, looking slightly pissed.

"Dearka, it's only five pathetic minutes! You don't always expect us girls to be down before you boys, you know?" said Miriallia, tapping her boyfriend playfully on the head.

Dearka was about to object when Athrun cut him short. "Stop your squabbling already! We've got to get going or we might be late! And Miss Snare might very well put us in detention!" said Athrun sternly.

Without wasting any more time, the bunch of sixteen year olds rushed out of the front door, Kira lagging behind as he was left to lock the door and front gate.

Dearka was practically dragging Miriallia along, her feet occasionally flying off the ground as he ran.

Cagalli checked her watch once more, it was like forty-five seconds before 7.25 a.m. She had set her watch timing following the exact timing of the school clock system.

The gate system of the college would automatically lock the moment it was 7.25 a.m exactly, so that Miss Snare would be able to catch late students.

"Sharks, the gate's closing in 10 seconds!" shouted Cagalli, speeding up, her legs bouncing one by one off the ground.

The gate was steadily closing already, Cagalli dashed through the remaining gap, which was slowly decreasing in size.

The gap closed just as Dearka slipped through the gate, leaving Miriallia and Kyo outside.

"Haven't you boys heard of the phrase, "Ladies first"?" asked Miriallia, her eyes scanning the vicinity of the college for Miss Snare.

"Yes, but its too late now." Said Yzak bluntly, wringing his hands inside his pockets.

"The gate isn't that high up, it's just a little over our heads. Mirre, can you reach the top of the gate? Because if you can, Dearka might be able to pull you over." Said Lacus, thinking hard and fast.

Miriallia jumped and hung up onto the top of the gate, Dearka stepped forward and took her arms in his hands.

"1, 2, 3!" chanted Dearka before he gave an enormous tug sending Miriallia sliding over the gate and into his arms.

"Kyo, why don't you do the same?" suggested Cagalli, nodding toward her redheaded friend.

"Nah, whoever catches me might sink under my weight. I may look light, but really, I'm not. I weigh 56 kilograms, mind you. Hang on, catch my bag, I have an idea." Said Kyo, swinging her bag over the gate for Cagalli to catch.

"Stand back," warned Kyo, taking a good 10 steps backward. She charged toward the gate, making the others think she was going to try ramming through it.

Instead, just about a metre before the gate she jumped up, her hands touching the gate in a handstand position, and flipping over the gate.

"Let's get going, and where did you learn to do that?" asked Miriallia, grinning widely at Kyo.

"No idea, it just popped into my head. I wasn't sure I'd make it over, but we had no time to lose." Said Kyo, smiling gently.

"We'll head straight to the classroom, if we head to the hall, Miss Snare might be there." Said Athrun turning round the corner and up the staircase.

Luckily, just as the bunch reached the classroom, the last of their classmates were filing into the classroom, giving them the opportunity to blend in along with them.

They took their seats, smiling relieved smiles at each other. "That was close," muttered Yzak softly.

"Yeah, I agree." Said Kyo, speaking to Yzak for the first time, her eyes glowing slightly.

As usual, Miss Jones was standing behind her desk, and smiling cheerfully at her class.

"Class, I am pleased to introduce to you a new girl that has joined our class. This is Ryoko Zoijirushi." Miss Jones said, pushing forward a girl with jet-black hair and purple eyes.

Ryoko's nails were long and nicely manicured. She wore a skintight tank top and a denim blue mini skirt. She was looking unappreciatively at Kyo and Lacus for some reason unknown to the others. Ryoko was staring at them, pissed at the fact, that there were actually girls who were prettier than she was.

"Take your seat my dear," said Miss Jones, taking out her attendance list and marking the attendance of the class.

Ryoko took her own sweet time to walk to her seat just behind Kyo and Yzak. "Now let's see, hmm, Ryoko's an odd one out, so I'll have to put her with one of the pairs in this class." Said Miss Jones looking up and scanning the class for volunteers.

"Oh please, who'd want to take her? The way she walks is as if she's modeling for some show!" whispered Athrun to Cagalli, shaking his head.

"Ah Athrun! I see you were discussing something with Cagalli, and I assume you were discussing about this matter. So I trust you were volunteering yourself?" asked Miss Jones.

Athrun was caught off guard, and was wishing he had said nothing at all. "Alright, Ryoko every time we have a pair work you will join up with Cagalli and Athrun." Said Miss Jones grinning at the black-headed girl.

Ryoko forced back a smile, before turning to scowl at Cagalli, who just rolled her eyes and turned back.

The lesson following Miss Jones' was probably the one, which all of the students in the class hated most. Miss Snare's lesson.

The woman was as thin as a bamboo pole, though she looked not quite as strong.

"Good morning class!" she greeted harshly, making the class return her greeting in silent squeaks.

"Today, I will not be teaching for a certain two girls in this class still owe me their names." Hissed Miss Snare, eyeing Kyo and Cagalli.

"You can't make us face the music when we have done nothing wrong." Said Cagalli rising to full height, glaring fiercely at Miss Snare.

"I suppose you have forgotten our meeting on the first day, young lady. I told you, I am the discipline mistress of this school and I decide what to do with the students here." Barked Miss Snare, pushing up her black-rimmed glasses.

"Still? We have really done no wrong! Why are you so unreasonable? All we did was try to stick up for an innocent girl who still remains innocent!" exclaimed Kyo, jumping to her feet beside Cagalli.

"Shut up, brats! I will tolerate the both of you o longer! I want to see you in the detention room on the fourth floor at 2 p.m. sharp!" screamed Miss Snare shrilly, slamming her hands down on the teacher's desk.

Turning on her heel and swinging her handbag over her shoulder, she trudged out of the classroom, head held high.

"Gosh, at the rate she keeps coming in and out of our class during lessons, we're probably going to end up learning nothing! And failing out English!" said Miriallia hotly.

"Yeah, but we'll pass our vulgarity test, bitch." Retorted Ryoko, smirking evilly.

"Was anyone talking to you? If not, just shut your trap!" barked Athrun, standing up for his friend.

Ryoko just snarled and returned to doing her own things.


	7. Secret Cockroach Phobia

Chapter 7 Secret Cockroach Phobia

Time passed all to fast for Kyo and Cagalli, and the dreaded "2 p.m." timing soon came.

"You shouldn't have said anything that day Kyo," said Kira, looking at his redheaded friend.

"And what? Let that poor girl go to face the music for nothing?" asked Kyo, folding her arms and dragging her feet to the detention room with the others, who were going to accompany them there.

"Well now you and Cagalli are the ones being punished for no right reason. And mind you, your names will be jotted down into that evil woman's black list." Warned Athrun knowingly, nuzzling Cagalli on the head.

"I don't care what she does. I just want to find a way to teach her a lesson. And we'll meet you back home once we get released." Said Cagalli, kissing Athrun on the cheek before placing her hand on the knob of the detention room.

"That is, if you ever get released." Said Miriallia nervously, looking at both her friends, who looked back at her, eyebrows raised questioningly.

"Hey, she's got no reason to hold us back till after 7.p.m, ok? Besides, we have done nothing wrong anyway." Said Kyo sternly.

"If you have done nothing wrong, then why are you still going in there?" asked Kira, folding his arms and waiting for Kyo or Cagalli to answer him.

"Don't start that up again, bro," said Cagalli shaking her head and rolling her eyes.

"Ooh, looks like some people have been sent to detention." Ryoko said sarcastically, as she walked past the bunch.

"Was anyone talking to you? Why do you keep poking your abnormally large nose into other people's business?" asked Dearka hotly, staring at Ryoko menacingly.

"Chill it, man! What's your problem?" asked Ryoko, leaning against the pillar, smirking maliciously.

"My problem is you! So buzz off before I get really pissed!" warned Dearka, obviously heating up quickly on the inside.

"Go on, get pissed. Guys look very cute when they're pissed." Retorted Ryoko, chuckling softly to herself.

"Dearka, stop it, you're overreacting! Just leave her alone." Said Miriallia, holding the tanned blonde boy back.

If it weren't for Miriallia, Dearka would probably have lunged at Ryoko and slapped her a thousand times across the face. Ryoko just laughed out loud and sashayed off, her bottom shaking from side to side.

Yzak was inching closer and closer to Kyo. Finally, when he felt he was close enough, he thrust something into her hand. "This is taking too long, I'm going off." He said quickly walking off, before Kyo could open her mouth to say anything.

"See you later, and be careful please." Said Lacus knowingly, smiling at Kyo and Cagalli before she headed off with the others.

Kyo and Cagalli entered the detention room, to find the scrawny discipline mistress, Miss Snare seated behind a desk.

"Why are you late?" asked Miss Snare looking up at them, eyes narrowing to slits.

"Er, we got lost." Said Kyo quickly, stuffing Yzak's note into her pocket, so as not to attract Miss Snare's attention.

"Got lost, eh?" asked Miss Snare, grinning evilly. Cagalli half expected miss Snare to extend their detention period, but to her utmost surprise, Miss Snare didn't.

"I'll pardon you for that. This college IS big, and the detention room is quite secluded in a corner. Now I trust you don't need a map to find yourself seats?" replied Miss Snare, pointing at a pair of chairs and tables with their names written on a card and pasted on the tables and chairs.

Kyo clenched her teeth uneasily, as she headed toward her seat, which was on the opposite end of the room from Cagalli's.

They both sat down and waited, occasionally taking quick glances at each other. The clock ticked by slowly; sometimes making Cagalli think, that the clock had stopped completely.

Kyo's head was rested sideways on her table, her eyes going in and out of focus, as she fought to keep herself awake.

Out of the blue, Miss Snare screamed an earsplitting scream, which made Kyo sit bolt upright and toppling off her chair, now wide awake. Cagalli swore some of the windows in the college had been broken.

Miss Snare climbed on top of her desk, trembling as her gaze never left the floor. Cagalli and Kyo looked puzzled at each other before scanning the floor.

Kyo burst out laughing at the sight, there on the floor lay a baby cockroach! Only the size of a green pea you found in a packet of mixed vegetables!

"Get away from here, you pest!" screeched Miss Snare, attempting to kill the cockroach by throwing her shoe at it.

But the shoe missed by inches, sending the cockroach scuttling even closer to Miss Snare's desk. She screamed piercingly, making Kyo and Cagalli howl with laughter.

Miss Snare was too engrossed in the baby pest to even realized the two girls laughing their heads off at her.

Cagalli signaled to Kyo, that it was the perfect opportunity to escape without Miss Snare seeing them. Kyo nodded in reply as she swung her sling bag over her shoulder and darting out of the detention room.

Cagalli was careful not to slam the door. The moment the door clicked shut, both girls burst out laughing again. They could still hear Miss Snare screaming her lungs out and threatening the baby cockroach.

The feared discipline mistress of the junior college was afraid of a tiny baby cockroach, which was even more terrified of her than her of it.

"Jack! JACK!" screamed Miss Snare from the detention room. Out of a nearby toilet, a male janitor came bounding toward the detention room. The two girls stepped aside to make way.

"What is it my lovely lady?" asked the janitor from inside the classroom. Kyo had a hunch that Miss Snare had realized Cagalli and her were missing and was going to send that filthy janitor after them.

"There's this roach in here!" squealed Miss Snare shrilly.

"Aw, it's just a roach, honey." Retorted the janitor.

Kyo and Cagalli ran off still laughing, the moment they were out of the school bounds and jogging down the road, they knew they were out of Miss Snare's grasp.

"That evil woman has a JANITOR for a boyfriend!" laughed Cagalli, clutching her stomach.

"Yeah, I know! Wait till the others find out! And she's scared of a teeny-weeny puny cockroach!" howled Kyo, walking towards the bungalow they stayed in.

"To think, she didn't even notice us sneak out from right under her nose!" said Cagalli, looking at Kyo.

"Yep, I've never had a greater day in my life!" said Kyo, putting her hand in her pocket and finally remembering Yzak's note.

"What's that?" asked Cagalli, peering into the note, though Kyo tried to stop her blonde friend.

"Please don't get into anymore trouble. Don't think just because I think you're cute means I'll be nice to you. I'll still be the same. And take care, see you later. Signed, YZAK JULE." Cagalli quickly read out, her eyes widening.

"Oh my gosh! Someone likes you Kyo! And I think you like him too! You can barely take your eyes off him!" added Cagalli skipping around, like a kid playing joyfully.

"Don't take it seriously," said Kyo, blushing deeply, and folding the note neatly and putting it back into her pocket.

Cagalli ran up the steps to the bungalow and opened the door, and hopped in followed by Kyo.

"Cagalli, Kyo! That was quick!" exclaimed Lacus, looking up.

"There's something fishy going on, I don't think they were LET OFF." Said Kira eyeing his sister closely.

"You're right, we weren't. Wait till, we tell you all about the little frenzy that just happened. We even found out Miss Snare's weakness, and who her so called "superman" and boyfriend is!" replied Cagalli gleefully, behaving like a jolly kid.


	8. A Perfect Night

Chapter 8 A Perfect Night

After dinner, "You mean that one hell of a discipline mistress has a boyfriend?" asked Dearka stunned at the news.

Yes, it seemed quite impossible that anyone would fall for such a scrawny female terror. But like they say, love has no boundaries.

"Yeah she actually DOES have a male companion! And he's a janitor called Jack!" exclaimed Cagalli, howling with laughter and falling back against Athrun.

"Cagalli, don't be so evil. He may be a janitor, but he may be nice." Said Lacus, looking disapprovingly at her blonde friend, who was still laughing and clutching her stomach.

"But seriously, she's terrified of a baby roach! It's like so many hundred times tinier than she is!" said Kyo, shaking her head and trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, it's hilarious!" said Kira, smiling widely, and putting an arm around Lacus, who snuggled in closer.

"Hmm our time table is rather tight every Monday to Wednesday. Lessons are until about 6.30 p.m. on those days. Whilst on Thursdays and Fridays, lessons are only up to 2.00 p.m." said Miriallia, looking at her timetable.

"Wow, it took you that long to find out," said Yzak sarcastically.

"I'm just saying it out loud, Yzak. It's not that I didn't know." Said Miriallia, pursing her lips, at the platinum blonde boy.

"It sure looks dark out there," said Cagalli looking out of the window.

"Yeah, and I bet it's cold too. Autumn is just around the corner. It'll get really chilly." Said Lacus knowingly, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ears.

"What do you guys think of Ryoko?" Kyo asked unexpectedly, changing the subject and looking at all her friends.

"I think she's really very nosy, and snobbish." Commented Miriallia sternly, folding her arms across her chest.

"Can't help but agree. And by the looks of it, vain as well." Said Athrun, fumbling with the cushion on the couch, Cagalli leaning contentedly on his chest.

Kyo suddenly remembered the note, Yzak had given her earlier, and she really wanted to thank him personally. But the problem was, how? Cagalli already had a hunch that she liked Yzak, which was of course, a mere fact only known to Kyo herself.

And Cagalli had read the note Yzak had given to her. He had mentioned that he thought Kyo was "cute", which had already given Yzak away.

Once again, Kyo caught herself smiling to herself for no reason, blushing at the same time. She was grateful that no one had taken notice. Gosh, how was she going to get a chance to speak with him ALONE?

There was one way, just excuse herself along with Yzak and drag him off. But he was of course bound to make protests, and the action of them going off alone would make the others suspicious.

Suddenly, Cagalli nudged Kyo hard in the side. "You ok? You seem to be thinking seriously hard. Anything bothering you?" Cagalli whispered, concerned.

"Actually, yes. But how will I know if you'll cage, what I'm about to tell you, up in your heart?" Kyo whispered back, waiting anxiously for an answer.

"Aw, come on, you can trust me," Said Cagalli, trying to make herself look innocent like an angel with a halo on it's head.

Kyo laughed at Cagalli's expression, drawing the others' attention. "What are you two giggling and chattering away about?" asked Dearka curiously.

"Stuff, which you people are banned from knowing." Snapped Cagalli playfully, winking at the others.

"Really? Spit it out, girl!" barked Kira, waggling his index finger at his elder sister.

"Hey! Who are you to boss ME around? I'm OLDER than you are!" Cagalli retorted fiercely.

"Only by a few minutes!" contradicted Kira knowingly. Lacus was looking from Kira to Cagalli, hoping that they wouldn't start quarreling over a small matter like who was older than whom.

"Break it up you two! You're siblings! Fancy you quarreling like cats and dogs." Exclaimed Miriallia, sounding so mother-like.

"For your little information, Miriallia. Cats and dogs do get along well with each other you know?" said Dearka knowingly.

"Since when did you become the animal expert?" asked Athrun, grinning widely at his tanned blonde friend.

"I'm just stating a fact," said Dearka coolly, running his hand through his wavy blonde hair.

Kyo looked at her surroundings, Kira squabbling with Cagalli, Athrun debating with Dearka, Lacus busy trying to stop them all. It was an opportunity not to be missed. Without wasting any more time, she grabbed Yzak by the wrist and quickly dragged him off to the balcony.

"What's the big idea?" asked Yzak, wrenching his arm out of her grip, and staring at her.

"Relax, I just want to thank you for the note you gave me earlier today." Said Kyo, feeling a hot rush of blood come to her cheeks.

There was an awkward silence before Yzak had the first say, "You're welcome," he replied, attempting to walk off, but Kyo grabbed his arm once more, making him turn back to face her.

"Do you mean it? Do you mean what you said?" Kyo asked shyly, looking at the floor.

Her personal question caught the young Jule off-guard. For Pete's sake, he was starting to have feelings for her, and yet he didn't want to show his weaknesses by telling her. But then again, he just couldn't lie to her either.

Gosh, this was humiliating, struggling with his thoughts and emotions. Kyo was still waiting for an answer, wringing her hands behind her back.

"Er, yes I… do mean… what I said, or more like what I wrote." Replied Yzak awkwardly, looking away from her.

"Well thank you," said Kyo, looking up at him, her eyes shining brilliantly under the moonlight.

Her reply made the platinum blonde face her. "What happened to your face?" asked Kyo, finally realizing the scar on Yzak's face.

She reached out and touched his face gently, making him pull away a little, before he finally gave in to her.

"It's just a battle injury, that happened when I fought Kira Yamato." Explained Yzak softly.

"Kira? You mean that Kira?" asked Kyo, gesturing toward the hall.

Yzak nodded slowly, "But it's all in the past," he said bluntly.

"You poor thing," whispered Kyo softly, looking at him, her eyes glowing. Scar or no scar, Kyo didn't care. He still looked so cute to her, and nothing would make her like him less, or should I say LOVE him less.

Silence followed once more as both looked into each other's eyes. Yzak could see everything Kyo was thinking, the horrible past she had suffered and everything else. He was willing himself to move closer, close enough to kiss her.

Kyo felt his lips brush past hers, before he finally moved in for the kill. She felt his hands snake around her back, holding her close to him. The pair was so contented in each other's arms that they were oblivious to the sniggers and jaw dropped faces peering at them from around the corner……………………………………………


	9. Fireworks Of Danger

A/N: Sorry if there isn't much romance between A&L, K&L and D&M so far. Trust me, there will be a lot more in the next few chapters. For the meantime, it'll be more on the plot and on Yzak and Kyo. Enjoy reading! P.S I may not be able to update next week, as I have band practice every day, sorry!

Chapter 9 Fireworks Of Danger

"Hey, I bet you had a good time last night, eh?" Cagalli said loudly to, during recess the next day. Kyo perked up from her bowl of ramen and stared at Cagalli, puzzled. The others were also giggling away, eyeing Kyo and Yzak.

"What're you talking about?" asked Kyo, trying to pretend as if she knew nothing of what they spoke of, though she knew very well what her friends were referring to.

"They couldn't have known, unless they saw it with their very eyes." Kyo thought to herself, using her chopsticks and playing with her bowl of ramen. Even Yzak seemed awfully uncomfortable, although he was trying very hard not to show it, and not to blow up at the same time.

"Come on, admit it. We all saw what happened last night. Wow, standing in the moonlit balcony," said Athrun teasingly, trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"Yeah, awesome sight, man! Never thought you'd ever get a girlfriend. Either because you scare, all the girls you meet with that look of yours, or leave her with a bad first impression of you. And to think, you were participating in some major lip sucking frenzy!" Dearka burst out; laughing so hard, he nearly fell off the bench.

Yzak's breathing was deep, and his fists were clenched underneath the table. Clearly, he was heating up very fast on the inside, his blood boiling. Kyo's face was a brilliant shade of magenta, and she felt extremely humiliated. Miriallia nudged Dearka hard in the ribs, her expression quickly changing from humour to a mixture of worry and disapproval.

Yzak shot up from the bench, rattling the whole table, before he stormed off. Kyo excused herself and went after him. Meanwhile, the others were sitting nervously at the table, looking a little anxious and worried.

"It was all meant to be a joke, I hope we didn't cause any sparks between them." Sighed Lacus, her hands folded neatly on her lap.

"Yzak, wait up!" Kyo said jogging up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"WHAT?" barked Yzak, turning around so violently he startled Kyo. She was staring at him, half confused and puzzled by his sudden reaction.

"Why are you like this? They were just joking around," said Kyo softly, reaching out to touch his cheek, but he pulled away.

"If you think it's nice, then go ahead and join them." Snarled Yzak, turning away from her, and folding his arms across his chest.

"Is this why you're like that? Because you're afraid to look weak in front of others? Because you don't want to expose your weaknesses?" asked Kyo, pushing Yzak against a wall, cornering him so he couldn't run unless he pushed her away.

Yzak perked up, how the hell did she know what he was thinking? He looked away from her, "I'm not going to be the weak link in my family. All of us were brought up under strict circumstances, and I plan to keep it that way." Muttered Yzak sternly.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, Yzak. Just because you laugh around or have fun, doesn't make you a weak link. Just as long as you know your priorities and are strong on the inside, already makes you outshine the rest, and nothing you do or no matter what happens to you, will make me love you less. So loosen up, ok?" said Kyo coolly, stroking his cheek gently and planting a soft kiss on his cheek before walking off to let him have some peace.

"I hope nothing major happened," Miriallia said, looking anxiously at Kyo.

"Nah, don't worry. He's just being all stuck-up." Said Kyo smiling widely, and returning her attention to her bowl of ramen, which was now cold.

"Phew, thank goodness. The way Yzak stormed off earlier, we were afraid he'd break up with you right on the spot." Said Cagalli, wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead.

"Can tell he doesn't like being teased," mumbled Dearka, chuckling to himself.

"And knowing the way you are, you don't like getting socked in the face, so leave Yzak alone." Warned Miriallia, waggling a finger at her blonde boyfriend.

"Well I know one thing, the fact that Kyo came back alive and in one piece with no injuries shows that she's the only one who can really pacify his raging spirit. Besides, I think they look so adorable together." Said Lacus sweetly.

"Yeah, and I think it's good that at least Yzak has a companion he likes. Otherwise, he'll be pretty much alone in his own world." Said Kira, sipping his cup of tea.

"You'd better hurry with your ramen, girl. Recess ends in 5 minutes." Said Cagalli looking at Kyo, who quickly began chewing her food.

Kyo wasn't surprised to find Yzak back in class when she got back with the others. His expression hadn't changed much, and she wasn't sure if he had cooled off yet.

Mr. Takeshi, their Science teacher was busy setting up a model of the nine planets. "Ok class, today we will be learning about the nine planets in space, which I'm sure all of you know about already. But the fact is, there is a new planet recently discovered by scientists, Sedna." Explained Mr. Takeshi, placing a frozen blue planet behind Pluto.

"Sedna is two times the distance from Pluto to the sun, away from Pluto, so you can see why it was only recently discovered. Now one way to remember the order of the planets is like this **M**y **V**ery **E**asy **M**ethod **J**ust **S**et **U**p **N**ine **P**lanets. Therefore, it's Mars, Venus, Earth, Mercury, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune. As for Sedna, you just have to add her at the end of the sequence." Said Mr. Takeshi clapping his hands together.

"His class is interesting, only, he talks way too much." Athrun mumbled to Cagalli, who nodded in agreement.

The long awaited bell to dismiss the college students finally rang at 2 p.m, sending the students packing and filing out of their classrooms, chattering noisily among themselves.

"I'm quite surprised Miss Snare didn't come looking for Cagalli and I today, I mean she should have found out about our escape by now, right?" said Kyo, kicking sticks out of the way as she walked across the college courtyard.

"Just be grateful she didn't catch you today, you've got one whole weekend before you have to worry about that again." Said Dearka knowingly.

"I know, I was just wondering." Said Kyo, a grin playing across her lips.

Yzak was still in his own fantasy world, as he walked alongside Kyo. "Hey Yzak, sorry if we pissed you off earlier. It was really meant to be a joke." Said Dearka, walking up to his platinum blonde friend.

"Yeah whatever, I'm already over it, so don't bring it up again." Replied the young Jule, snapping out of his thoughts.

Kyo smiled to herself, so her words did have some impact on him. "Goodness, this is probably the hottest year I've ever experienced!" exclaimed Miriallia, wiping her sweat off with a piece of tissue.

"Probably because the ozone layer has thinned even further thanks to the greenhouse effect." Said Kira grinning at the fair skinned girl.

"I remember when Kira and I were at school before the war. He was Professor Kato's favourite student! The smartest one in class as well!" laughed Miriallia.

"Gosh, Miriallia you're right. It's getting hotter all of a sudden, I can feel the temperature rising." Said Lacus fanning herself with the file in her hand.

"What's that?" asked Kyo, pointing up at the sky, where something orange was shooting straight toward them.

"It looks like the sun, but it can't be, and it certainly isn't a shooting star! It's a BOMB! RUN!" yelled Athrun, grabbing Cagalli by the wrist and yanking her off.

All of a sudden, three mobile suits swarmed out of the sky, firing non-stop. "ZAFT?" exclaimed Yzak looking at the logo on one of the mobile suits.

"What the hell is happening!" screamed Miriallia, dodging a bullet with Dearka.

"We'll head for the nearest shelter, it's over there!" said Kyo running ahead of the rest.


	10. A Fateful Reunion

Chapter 10 A Fateful Reunion

"Man, this place is packed like sardines." Said Dearka, scanning the shelter, Miriallia clinging tightly to his arm until he could barely feel it.

"No doubt," said Kira, shrugging his shoulders, but he flew forward when something grabbed him from behind.

The others looked horrified at the sight, and as for Lacus, she looked worried.

"Oh, I'm so scared! Help me!" squealed Ryoko, her arms still wrapped tightly around Kira, who looked utterly puzzled and confused.

"Ryoko, maybe you should let go of him, I think he's suffocating." Said Athrun bluntly, clearly disgusted at the sight of the black-headed girl.

"I don't know; I'm just so scared! I don't know what to do!" screamed Ryoko, looking on the verge of tears as she buried her head into Kira's shoulder.

"Ryoko, do you know that you're startling enough to give someone a heart attack? Fancy throwing your arms around someone you hardly even know, who is a GUY and has a GIRLFRIEND, and crying into his shoulder!" barked Cagalli fiercely, defending her brother.

Kira looked too petrified to move, let alone breathe. Lacus was staring at him worriedly. "Ryoko are you deaf or something. Just let go of the poor guy," said Dearka sternly.

Ryoko slowly released Kira, her face tear stained. She smiled a wry smile before sitting down at the nearest chair. Although she looked purely innocent, a far more evil plot burned like the fires of hell behind those pupils of hers.

"Kira!" called a voice from afar, Kira spun around to see Murrue Ramius approaching them.

"Wow, its sure good to see you, Miss Ramius." Greeted Miriallia, grinning gently, at their former captain.

"You too. But I'm afraid I've got bad news." Sighed Murrue, looking half serious and half worried.

"Remember the last time we met? On the Archangel? Well, we might have to go through the whole process again." Said Murrue firmly, looking at the bunch of teenagers.

"No, it can't be! I thought it ended! I don't want it to happen again!" screamed Miriallia frightfully, her eyes welling up with tears.

"I'm sorry to have to break this news to you, but I'm afraid, it is going to happen all over. Moreover, I don't know if you people are up to it, but I need help again. The remaining co-ordinators want their revenge." Said Murrue, looking from Kira all the way to Yzak, and noticing Kyo.

"Well who's this? A friend?" asked Murrue eagerly, looking at Kyo sweetly.

"She's our friend and Yzak's GIRLFRIEND." Said Athrun, chuckling to himself. Yzak just hissed at the remark, while Kyo giggled.

"I see, Murrue Ramius, pleased to meet you." Said Murrue, shaking the redheaded girl's hand.

"Kyo Yamajika, pleasure." Replied Kyo politely, smiling a toothy smile, and revealing two rows of perfect teeth.

"If we made it through the last time? Who says we can't pull through again?" said Kira firmly, looking at his friends.

"Yeah, if the survival of humanity depends on this, then I'm with you, Kira." Athrun added, nodding his head in agreement.

"Same here," said Cagalli, putting an arm around Athrun, and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Milly, Yzak and I are with you all the way!" said Dearka, his fists clenched in determination.

"I'm not sure what I can do to help, I may very well be an extra mouth to feed and a burden." Said Kyo softly.

"Don't talk poppycock, girl! You're coming! Besides, you just need a little training that's all!" said Cagalli, looking at her friend, her eyes ablaze.

There was a loud sniffle from behind, and everyone turned to face Ryoko. "Maybe we'll just take Ryoko along as well, she's probably too vulnerable to survive out here ALONE." Said Kyo, shaking her head at Ryoko.

"Maybe she could help out with the cleaning of toilets and stuff like that," Yzak whispered slyly to Kyo, who smiled at his idea.

"I heard that," snapped Ryoko loudly, snarling at Yzak.

"Wow, one minute you're all soft, and the next minute you've got that tough girl's armour of yours back on, eh?" hissed Athrun menacingly.

"Ok, this is great, I'll tell Andy about this, and then we can set off right away." Said Murrue, grinning and walking off.

"Umm, Miss Murrue! Who's ANDY?" asked Miriallia curiously, suspecting that Murrue had found her Mr. Right.

"Andrew Wattfeld!" Murrue replied smiling, her cheeks blushing a little.

Miriallia's jaw dropped, "That guy, who was once captain of the Songstress Vessel?" she muttered under her breath.

Once everything was settled, the bunch was once back within the walls of the trusty Archangel. Out of one of the rooms came a blonde haired guy with glasses.

"Ssigh!" exclaimed Kira, upon seeing his old friend.

"K-Kira! And all of you! You're helping?" asked Ssigh, looking delighted.

"Duh! Why wouldn't we?" asked Dearka, patting the blonde guy on the back.

"Ok, enough with the little reunion thingy! Get to your posts! Miss Haww, to the CIA! Zala, Elthman, Yamato, Jule and Attha, stand by as pilots!" came Andrew Wattfeld's gruff voice from over the sound system.

The others bounded off to their posts, leaving Kyo and Ryoko standing in the empty corridor. "Looks like I'm stuck with you," snarled Ryoko staring at Kyo, as though she was a bug that ought to be squashed quickly.

Kira came bounding back down in his uniform, Ryoko quickly grabbed on to his arm once more. "What am I supposed to do?" she asked, pretending to sound terrified.

Gosh, she was certainly a brilliant actress, but what the hell did she want with Kira? "Go and get changed into your uniform, down the corner to your right! And Kyo once you're changed, come straight to the control station, Captain Wattfeld wants you there!" said Kira, wrenching his arm out of Ryoko's grasp and sprinting off once more.

Ryoko slipped on the uniform and folded her skirt, "Ryoko, this is uniform, not fashion apparel! And for your information, the skirt is short enough, don't make it any shorter!" barked Kyo slipping on her uniform, and trying her hair up into a fashionable knot behind her head.

Kyo darted off, leaving Ryoko behind to explore her way around. After what seemed like many corners and walls, Kyo finally reached the control station where she found everyone standing there.

"Ah, there you are, Kyo Yamajika. Did I get your name right?" asked Wattfeld, gesturing for Kyo to come over.

"Yes, you did, Captain Wattfeld." Replied Kyo formally, who looked just as uncomfortable as Cagalli in her uniform.

The skirt was certainly, and the two girls were trying to make it longer by pulling it downwards. "Kyo, I want you to try the simulation. It's sort of a practice that readies you for battle. We'll see if you can pilot the sky grasper or maybe even one of the spare Gundams we have." Said Murrue calmly.

Kyo slowly sat down in the seat, feeling the hairs on her neck stand, as her bare thighs touched the cold steel of the seat. "Relax, Kyo. I've been through that," said Cagalli coolly, grinning at her redheaded friend.

The simulation started, and the others watched intently as Kyo's hands and fingers worked across the controls firing away. Wattfeld's gaze concentrated as Kyo fired with pinpoint accuracy, hitting every single character in the simulation without fail.

"Ok! Wait! Wait! You can stop!" said Wattfeld, resetting the simulation and switching it off.

"Goodness, you're a miracle! That's one more pilot!" exclaimed Wattfeld helping Kyo out of the simulation, who looked puzzled.

"Wattfeld, are you sure she's ready?" asked Murrue, facing the captain.

"Didn't you see that? She hit every one of those bucues and whatever else that was in there!" said the captain knowingly.

"Alright Kyo, take the Truth Gundam. We'll put you on as reserve, I don't think you'd want to be put straight into the battle field straight away without watching what happens first." Said Murrue, putting a reassuring hand on Kyo's shoulder.

A/N Ok, blame me if you must, this isn't a very interesting chapter, and I think so too. Believe me, more of the emotions, angst and of course, Ryoko will come in soon. Meanwhile, what does Ryoko want with Kira? And why does Kyo seem so perfect? Coming up in the next few chappies! REVIEW!


	11. Vengeance

Chapter 11 Vengeance

"Why? Why did you have to go? Fllay," Kira muttered to himself as he sat down against the wall, in a secluded corner. He tugged at his hair as tears slid down his cheeks.

"Sorry, Fllay. I'm so sorry," Kira mumbled even more, sniffing repeatedly, as he buried his face into his arms and retreating into a world of his own.

"Get close enough to him, and kill him. Sounds easy enough, you'd better watch out Kira Yamato." Ryoko muttered under her breath, smirking to herself, but she was snapped out of her thoughts when she found Kira alone and crying.

"Hmm, perfect opportunity to get started," Ryoko thought to herself. She quickly put on a soothing expression and softened her voice.

"Kira? Is that you? What's wrong?" Ryoko asked, crouching down beside him, and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Kira just sniffled, and turned away from her. This wasn't the first time he had been in a situation like this. In fact, it was already his sixth time. Twice with Lacus, once with his elder sister, Cagalli, and three times with…FLLAY.

Kira broke down once more at the thought. Why couldn't he stop crying? He just tugged harder at his hair, blaming his poor self for everything.

"Kira, don't cry, ok? I know you must feel really terrible about something, but I'll always be here for you." Whispered Ryoko, wrapping her arms around him.

A malicious grin spread across her face, when Kira turned to her and buried his head into her shoulder. Oh, of course she knew what was bothering him. She was a spy sent from PLANTs to kill him. She was well informed about all his weaknesses, including Fllay Alster.

Ryoko's plan was obviously to make him fall in love with her, and when she got just about close enough, she'd slit his throat or maybe stab him, and goodness knows what else she'd do.

Ryoko kissed him gently on the head, satisfied with herself. "Good, now things are starting to come my way," she thought to herself.

"All level 1 battle stations, prepare for battle!" rang Captain Wattfeld's voice over the sound system.

Ryoko propped Kira's head up so he faced her, "Be careful," she said, pretending to be concerned, though she was really hoping he'd be killed.

Kira wiped his tears away before sprinting off to prepare for battle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dearka!" Miriallia called, grabbing her tanned boyfriend by the arm and pulling him aside.

"Be careful, ok?" Miriallia said, her voice shaking uncontrollably, the blonde boy grinned at her.

"I will, and I promise I'll be back in a jiffy." He said, placing his hand on her cheek.

"Just be careful! I don't want to lose you the same way I lost Tolle! Why did this have to happen all over?" wailed Miriallia, bursting into a crying fit and turning toward Dearka and burying her head into his brawny chest.

"I'll be back, don't worry." Reassured Dearka, lifting her chin and kissing her gently on the lips before bounding off.

"Strike Rouge and Truth, remain on stand by. The rest of you move out, once the other has cleared the launch bay." Commanded Wattfeld firmly.

"Freedom, you're clear for take off." Said Miriallia sternly.

"Take care, Kira." Said Lacus, standing beside Miriallia.

Kira nodded, "Kira Yamato! Freedom, let's do it!" he said launching his Freedom Gundam.

"Yzak, watch your back, ok? Your girlfriend still needs you around. Athrun, I won't say good luck, because only gamblers need luck. So, take care." Said Cagalli, her face appearing on the screen in each of their Gundams.

"Whatever, you two be careful as well, we might need you girls later." Said Yzak, taking off.

Athrun saluted Cagalli before following after Yzak. "Aim Gottfrieds! Fire!" ordered Wattfeld.

"8 incoming mobile suits and 4 bucues!" said Ssigh, looking at the radar.

"Dearka Elthman, Buster launching!" said Dearka, winking at Miriallia before taking off.

"Freedom, Buster! Guard the Archangel! Duel, Justice! Take those enemy mobile suits down! We'll handle the bucues!" said Wattfeld, pressing a few keys on the keyboard and ordering to fire again.

"Captain, there're too many out there! May we have permission to launch?" asked Cagalli, looking at the captain.

"Yes you may, but be careful. The last few things we need are mishaps." Said Wattfeld firmly, before sending Kyo and Cagalli on their way.

"Kyo, relax. You were perfect in the simulation, it's no harder out there. It's like your second nature! But be careful!" said Cagalli, launching in her Strike Rouge.

"Truth, you're clear!" said Miriallia knowingly, smiling gently at her friend.

"Thanks, Mirre. Kyo Yamajika! Truth, let's go kick some butts!" said Kyo, wolf whistling as she took off.

"Well, she sure is a bright one." Said Murrue grinning widely.

"Hopefully she's just as bright when she's fighting, and has the determination as well." Said Wattfeld, shrugging his shoulders.

Kyo fired away at the bucues, missing a few but hitting majority of them. Cagalli was busy tackling one of the enemy mobile suits when a voice rang out.

"Vengeance is sweet!" boomed a voice, a familiar face appeared on the screens.

"Creusset?" gasped Athrun, Kira, Dearka and Yzak.

"We meet again, people! Now wasn't my fake death interesting? Pretty convincing wasn't it?" asked Raww La Creusset.

"Shut up!" barked Yzak, attacking his former commander.

"Wow, still just as aggressive, eh, Yzak, my boy!" laughed Creusset evilly.

"I said SHUT UP!" shouted Yzak aggressively, attacking Creusset along with Athrun.

However, Creusset suddenly veered away, something else had caught his attention.

"So you've got new mobile suits, eh? And what do you know, we have girls on the battlefield!" exclaimed Creusset, sounding delighted and malicious at the same time.

Creusset went after Kyo, who immediately defended herself, attacking like an angry tiger, though she really didn't know what she was doing.

"This is impossible, this girl! She's _GOOD_. And she LOOKS like Maiya Zala!" Creusset thought to himself, as he fought with Kyo.

Creusset hissed, when he realized that a retreat signal had been sent by ZAFT. He retreated still trying to solve the mystery of the redheaded girl he just witnessed.

"All hands fall back to base!" commanded Wattfeld.

Within minutes, everyone was gathered in the control station, even Ryoko.

"Tomorrow, we will INFILTRATE PLANTs!" said Wattfeld firmly.

Ryoko's eyes widened. This was GREAT! She could radio PLANTs headquarters and tell them of the Archangel's plans! Then when they caught Kira, they could kill him on the spot!

"We will infiltrate PLANTs by force, using all the manpower we have! Once this war ends, peace will return!" said Wattfeld slamming his fist into the table.

Ryoko sneaked off into the hangar, where all the mobile suits were. In a corner on a small table, lay a radio system. Quietly and secretly, she informed PLANTs of the plan before smirking satisfactorily to herself.

"All of you may now return to your rooms and take a break, I'm sure some of you are exhausted." Said Murrue knowingly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Athrun!" exclaimed Cagalli, when she came out of the bathroom, to find Athrun sitting on her bed and waiting for her.

"I need to talk to you," he said standing up and walking towards her.

"Shoot," said Cagalli brushing her hair, and placing the brush back down on the dresser table.

"Tomorrow, I want you to stay in the Archangel," said Athrun firmly, looking at his blonde girlfriend, his emerald eyes glowing slightly.

No way! Wattfeld said we needed all the manpower we have!" Cagalli argued back.

"Listen, I've spoken to him. He said it's ok if you stay behind." Said Athrun coolly, maintaining his voice.

"I don't want to! I want to be there with you!" pleaded Cagalli sternly.

"Cagalli, listen to me! I don't want you to get hurt!" said Athrun fiercely, placing his hands on her shoulders and shaking her gently.

"Well I feel the same! We can protect each other! I want to be there FOR you! What if you decide to sacrifice your life like last time again?" barked Cagalli, a tear trickling down her cheek.

"I won't, don't you trust me?" asked Athrun, looking at her straight in the eye.

"I do! I just don't want to leave your side again! If you get hurt and I'm here, I won't be there to help you! You know how guilty I'll feel if that happens? Promise me you won't die on me out there, and neither will I? Because if you do, I'll kill myself!" wailed Cagalli, tears leaking uncontrollably out of her tiger-like eyes.

Cagalli flung her arms around him, and Athrun did the same. She looked up at him, as he used his hand to wipe away her tears. "I love you, and whatever I do I feel is for your own good. But this time, maybe you're right." He hummed in her ear.

Both gazed lovingly up at each other, before their lips met, and they found solace in each other's embrace.

A/N Aw, nearly cried writing this chapter! Ok, sorry if Chapter 10 was really boring. I know, I didn't think it was good either. However, if I didn't write it that way, and I moved on, you guys would be all confused when you read my later chapters. Anyway, there's more action and the truth is uncovered about Kyo in the next chapter, until then, ja!


	12. True Identity

Chapter 12 True Identity

"Buckle up, people. It's going to be a _BUMPY_ ride." Said Wattfeld, grinning to himself.

"Andy, there aren't any seatbelts for them to buckle up." Said Murrue, laughing and stirring her cup of coffee, which was balanced nicely on the armrest of her chair.

"I know, just adding some humour," said Wattfeld winking at Murrue sweetly.

Miriallia burst into a fit of never-ending giggles. "Miss Ramius, are you and the captain dating?" asked Miriallia, still giggling away.

"I'm not surprised you asked. And yes, I know the lot of you kids are experts at courtship. I mean, look at you guys, smooching in the middle of corridors, holding hands. Really mushy," said Wattfeld, making a face, which said, "Ew, that's gross."

"Andy, they do not smooch in the MIDDLE of CORRIDORS," said Murrue knowingly, folding her arms neatly.

"Kidding, can't I pull your legs without you making a comment?" retorted Wattfeld, turning back to look at his girlfriend. Murrue just chuckled silently, hand over her mouth.

Lacus pulled Kira away from the others. "Kira, promise me you'll be careful later. I don't know what I'd do if I were to lose you. PLANTs has many guards situated at all the entrances and behind every corner." Said Lacus worriedly, looking up into the lavender eyes of her brunette boyfriend.

"Aren't you coming? We might need your help." Said Kira, looking at his girlfriend with those curious eyes of his.

"No, I'm keeping Mirre company," replied Lacus sighing deeply.

Those kind and gentle lavender eyes just shone down at her. "Rest assured, I'll come back in one piece, and still be fully functional." Replied Kira, stroking the pink-headed girls' cheek lovingly.

"I'll be waiting for you at the end of the road," said Lacus sweetly, planting a kiss on Kira's cheek.

Kira smiled at her, before both parties rejoined the others. "How long more before we reach PLANTs?" asked Cagalli, looking at the radar screen in front of Ssigh.

"About another 15 minutes and 24 seconds to be accurate," replied Wattfeld, drumming his fingers on the armrest of his seat.

"Let's just hope, that before we can even get there, we won't be attacked." Said Kyo, her arm hooked onto Yzak's.

"Also, that when we're there, we can land in a secluded spot, where no one will notice, and that we will make it past the security guards and officers." Added Athrun sharply.

Ryoko was sitting a little away from the others, a malicious smirk spread across her face. "Oh you'll land there without a problem alright, and sure you'll get past the security measures. But there'll be a surprise waiting there. And of course, Kyo. You're going to be playing a major role in this, you're about to discover something you'd never thought of." Ryoko muttered under her breath.

Of course Ryoko knew exactly what was going to happen. This was all her doing, she had notified PLANTs before hand about the Archangel crew's plot. What they didn't realize, was that they were walking into a deadly trap. Just like a fly being caught in a spider web.

"We can land there, it looks safe enough." Said Murrue, pointing out a small patch of area.

The Archangel landed nicely with a slight thud. "Ok, move out. Murrue, Ssigh, Ryoko, Miriallia and Lacus stay behind here. Take off if anything poses a threat. We'll be fine." Said Wattfeld saluting Murrue before heading out of the trusty Archangel.

"Ok, shoot anything that moves. Once we make it past the border, we'll be safe." Ordered Wattfeld firmly.

"Understood," replied the rest as silently as possible.

They moved out, their feet padding softly on the ground. "This is weird, there are no guards around." Said Dearka standing up to full height.

But Athrun grabbed the blonde boy and tugged him back down. "You idiot, they might be hiding somewhere." Said Athrun sternly.

"No, he's right. There are no guards," said Wattfeld, standing up and giving the "safe" signal for them to rise.

"But we still have to keep our guards up. We don't want to be caught and later on, tied up and lowered into some eerie pot of soup." Hissed Yzak, rolling his eyes.

"Touch wood, Yzak," muttered Cagalli, pursing her lips at the young Jule.

They got past the border easily, without so much as a piece of paper lying in their path.

"There's something fishy going on, and it's definitely not the fish coming from the kitchens." Said Kira knowingly, scanning the vicinity of PLANTs carefully.

"I suspect that all the high-ranking officials are in the hall room." Wattfeld, clicking his fingers.

As Wattfeld pushed open the doors of the hall room, they were surprised to fund it empty at first, before officers surrounded them from behind tables and chairs, guns raised.

"Drop your weapons, and put your hands in the air, and turn around so that your asses are facing me. Particularly the girls," commanded a man with short _MAGENTA _coloured hair

"Shut up, Ricky!" snapped an older man, with short hair, which had greyed over the years.

"F-Father," stammered Athrun, staring at the man in disbelief.

"How could- this is impossible- he-," stuttered Dearka looking at Patrick Zala, eyes widened in shock.

"Yes, my presence seems unbelievable doesn't it? Even my own son doubts it," snarled Mr. Zala, smirking maliciously.

"Yeah, and it's all because of you!" barked Cagalli, attempting to lunge forward, but a series of steel bars protruded from the ground, caging the bunch inside like a cage.

"Let us go!" shouted Kyo, rattling the bars of the cage.

"Ah, you must be Kyo Yamajika. We've been expecting you, not just you in fact, ALL of you." Smirked the senior Zala.

"What're you talking about?" asked Kira suspiciously, eyeing Patrick Zala closely.

"Well basically, I'm just glad that we've got the whole lot of you caged up. We can slaughter all of you later on, but first, Miss Yamajika deserves to know the truth, or should I say Miss _ZALA._" Said Mr. Zala laughing evilly.

"What the fish are you spouting, old man?" hissed Kyo, her eyes burning with anger.

"Is that the way a daughter should acknowledge her own _FATHER_?" asked a woman with similar features to Kyo's, stepping up beside Patrick Zala.

"What?" Athrun blurted out, standing alongside Kyo.

"Don't let him rattle the both of you," Wattfeld whispered to Athrun and Kyo.

"What he's saying are purely facts, and you Kyo, are my daughter and HE is your father." Said the woman, gesturing toward Athrun's father.

"That's preposterous!" shrieked Cagalli, slamming her fist against the bars of their prison.

"Father, what's going on?" asked Athrun, fighting back tears of confusion and anger.

"Glad you asked, my boy! My mouth is dry; so I'll let Maiya, over here, explain." Said Patrick sitting down on a chair beside the woman.

Dearka was staring at all the guards, who had their guns still raised at them. They hadn't even moved or twitched one bit, and Dearka was starting to think they were just live sized dummies.

"Kyo, you are my daughter. I know right now, that I have no proof or evidence, but I know it in my heart. And I know you won't take to me so easily, after what I did 16 years ago." Said the redheaded woman, Maiya.

"So right you are! I don't know who are or what you're saying, but if you were really my mother, I wouldn't know whether to love you or to hate you. I thank you a bunch for putting me in a basket and abandoning me!" shouted Kyo; angry tears threatening to roll down her cheeks.

"How did you end up with my father in the first place?" asked Athrun fiercely, glaring at Maiya.

"Athrun, show some respect! Maiya was my former mistress and my current spouse!" barked Patrick Zala, catapulting to his feet.

"You had an AFFAIR with another woman behind mother's back?" shouted Athrun, outraged at the thought of what his father had just admitted.

"So what if I did? It's not like your mother ever found out! In addition, that girl is the result of our relationship!" boomed Patrick, his arm snaking around Maiya's waist.

"It's all starting to fall in to place like a jigsaw puzzle. I was abandoned because I was an unwanted baby of an affair!" shouted Kyo, angry tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Kyo, it's not that I didn't want you," reasoned Maiya knowingly.

"THEN WHY DID YOU ABANDON ME? THE LEAST YOU COULD'VE DONE WAS TAKEN ME IN!" screamed Kyo pitifully, her entire frame shaking.

Yzak wrapped his arms around Kyo, in an attempt to soothe his girlfriend's hurt and depression.

"Now that you know the truth, you can take them away. All of them except Athrun and Kyo. Lock them away in the prison cells." Ordered Patrick.

The guards swarmed around the bunch, but no matter how hard Kyo tried to hang onto to Yzak, or Cagalli onto Athrun, they just found themselves being wrenched apart.

"So Kyo is a CO-ORDINATOR, that explains her natural expertise during the simulation!" shouted Wattfeld, flailing his arms and legs in every direction in an attempt to break free.

"Shut up! Take them away, hurry!" commanded Patrick fiercely.

"Athrun, Kyo, come here." Said Maiya sighing softly, and looking at her daughter and half-son.

"Why should we? We don't even know you, and our father betrayed the trust we gave him ever since we entered this world." Hissed Athrun glaring at his father and half-mother.

"I know it's shocking and unbelievable, but I hope you would settle in soon." Said Maiya, leaning onto her husband.

"Your rooms are inter-connected by a door in the middle. I'm sure you remember where you room is in the house behind this building, Athrun? It would do if you'd take your sister there." Said Patrick eyeing his son.

"Tomorrow, we will meet in the living room," said Patrick, turning on heel and walking off with Maiya.

"Wait, what're you going to do with Cagalli and the rest?" asked Kyo, her voice still shaking madly.

"Like I said slaughter them," repeated Mr. Zala in a menacing tone.

Kyo hiccupped as tears leaked out of her eyes once more. Yzak. She didn't want to be torn away from him forever. They had just met, and for goodness sake, they were in love.

Maiya looked pleadingly at Patrick before the man sighed, "We won't kill them YET, we'll have to see." Said Patrick resuming his slow walk back with his wife.

Kyo looked up at Athrun, her eyes still shining with tears. Athrun just sighed and hugged his newly found half-sister. "We'll hang on, hang on until every glint of evil, hatred and vengeance is vanquished from this world." Athrun whispered softly into her ear.

"I'm just so lost, one minute everything seems to be settling in at college. Then a war starts over again, and now you're my half-brother. My head is spinning endlessly like a top, and myriads of thoughts are flooding my entire mind." Sobbed Kyo, hugging Athrun tight.

"We all are lost at the moment. There can be miracles when you believe, though hope is frail, it's hard to kill. Somewhere, there is a candle of hope still burning for all of us. All we have to do; is believe." Athrun hummed softly.

_A/N Ok, now that was a long chapter. The longest so far, hope you people enjoyed it. A lot of surprises, yes, I know. Don't go away, and stay tuned for the next chapter! Until then, Sayonara! _


	13. Candles Of Hope

Chapter 13 Candles Of Hope

"What's taking them so long? It's been hours, and not a single report!" exclaimed Murrue pacing up and down the Archangely control station.

"I'm sure they're fine," said Lacus, although on the inside, she was really hoping it was true. Truthfully, she wouldn't know what she'd do without the others, and especially, Kira. She just couldn't live without him!

"Dearka," mumbled Miriallia softly, her hand clamped over her mouth, and tears flooding her baby blue eyes.

Lacus put an arm around her maroon-headed friend. "I cannot safely say that they're alright for sure, but all we can do now, is pray that the candle of hope burning in our hearts, doesn't get snuffed out." sighed Lacus, looking at her feet, and resuming to her thoughts about Kira.

Ryoko was sitting, as usual, in a corner thinking about how Patrick Zala would react if she failed her task of assassinating Kira Yamato. She'd probably be slaughtered, or beheaded, if she were to paraphrase it.

Assassinations weren't really the type of job a girl would do, and Ryoko couldn't help but agree with that. However, no matter how vain or delicate she seemed on the outside, she was rebellious and her lust for revenge burned ever so brightly within her soul.

"It's all your fault, Kira Yamato. If it weren't for you, my darn parents and relatives would still be alive, but you don't look too fierce to me. Taking your life would be a piece of cake for me, but what bothers me is, should I make it quick or to make you suffer till death?" Ryoko thought to herself, unaware that a malicious grin was playing over her lips.

"Ryoko, what on earth are you smirking about?" asked Ssigh, looking at the girl with jet black hair.

Ssigh's sudden statement, caught Ryoko off-guard and snapped her out of her thoughts. "Oh, I was just thinking about how I can pound my brother to pug jelly if he was ransacking through my things, during the duration of my being here." Ryoko quickly made up, and forcing a smile.

Ssigh looked away, although he had a hunch that the mysterious, though pretty girl was up to no good, but what help would his words of suspicion be if he had no rock hard evidence?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"For goodness sake! This place is creeping me out!" shouted Cagalli, drawing closer to the forcefield rays that surrounded the whole bunch of them, but pulling back forcefully after the ays made a zinging sound.

"If I'm not wrong, these rays are made from energy sources, and we CAN pass through them. However, it'll set off the alarm and the guards will catch us. If we can devise a plan to excape without being caught, then it'll be brilliant." said Kira, courching down on the ground and examining the rays carefully.

"That one heck of an old man is stupid, you know? Why create rays that allow your prisoners to pass through them, but set off a stupid alarm? Why not just make the rays deadly and kill anyone who tries to pass through them!" exclaimed Yzak, folding his arms and leaning against the stone wall of the prison cell.

"Come to think of it, this prison cell is located underground right?" asked Dearka, looking at his friends.

"Yeah, what about that?" asked Cagalli, perking up, in light that Dearka may have come up with a plan that seemed impossible, but stupid enough to work and fool Patrick Zala and his men.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You live here?" asked Kyo coming out of the bathroom, and standing at the doorway of the door that inter-connected their rooms.

"I _USED_ to live here, and I thought it was going to be nothing more than a mere memory, but now I think not." sighed Athrun, burying his face in his hands.

Kyo walked over and sat down on his bed beside him. Athrun fell backwards onto the bed lying on his back. "I really don't know what will become of the others, but I sure hope our father will do nothing YET, so it will give us time to think of a way of setting them free." said Athrun, staring up at the ceiling, as though he could stare through the concrete, past the clouds and right up into heaven.

"And let all of us flee back to the Archangel," added Kyo knowingly, looking at her brother and raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, the sooner we get out of this place the better. We may be in our own rooms in a house, but we aren't allowed to go anywhere. Doesn't make a difference whether we're locked up in a cell or not. We're _STILL_ grounded." Remarked Athrun, rolling his eyes and scratching his fingers over the bedsheet.

"Well I guess, there's nothing much we can do right now, but hopefully, luck will be on our side." sighed Kyo, wringing her hands together.

"Correction, only gamblers need luck. Cagalli told me that, what we need, like we all have said, is hope and determination." retorted Athrun, looking at his sister, eyes ablaze and full of determination.

"I miss Yzak," muttered Kyo softly, looking at her feet, as she blinked back tears of worry and depression.

Athrun got up into sitting position and wrapped an arm lovingly around his sister. "I miss Cagalli too, but we have to be strong for them if we want to pull through this. It's the least we can do right now." said Athrun, so softly it was almost like a whisper.

Kyo just looked up and smiled, as a tear trickled down her cheek. She wiped it away with the back of her hand, and sniffling a little.

"It's getting late, why don't you turn in. I think you're exhausted from the ordeal earlier. We'll start our brainstorming tomorrow, at first light." said Athrun sweetly, smiling at his sister and sending her off into her own room, before shutting the inter-connecting door.

Athrun flung himself onto the bed, and threw his legs over his bolster. He knew his father had plans, and that if he and Kyo didn't think of a plan sooner or later, their 4 friends would be sitting ducks.

Meanwhile, Kyo's head was flooded with a myriad of thoughts of Yzak and the others. Was he alright? Were the others alright? Were they all going to pull through this rough patch of war, anguish, the lost of lives and truth?

Only moments ago, she had just found out that she had a half-brother, who was none other than Athrun. She had met her parents, and her friends and most importantly, her boyfriend had been locked away in some creepy place.

Her life was twisting and turning in every way possible. It made Kyo's stomach churn just thinking about all this, but finally, her tired eyes slid shut, and she fell into a deep slumber.


	14. A Life Within

Chapter 14 A Life Within

_A/N Hi people, sorry if my last chapter was a little short, because my computer crashed recently, and all the files had been wiped out. So now, I don't have Microsoft Word, and therefore cannot keep track of how many pages or words I've written. However, I'll try to write more! _

"Ok, what's your plan, dude?" asked the platinum blonde boy, raising a curious eyebrow, eager to hear what his fellow friend had to say.

"Basically, since this entire area is underground, we should be able to DIG our way out, right?" asked Dearka, looking from Kira to Cagalli then to Yzak.

Cagalli looked utterly pissed off, "Dearka Elthman! The vicinity of this area may be located beneath the ground, but we are surrounded by stone and concrete! I'd like to see YOU try to DIG your way out!" barked Cagalli, clearly infuriated with the tanned blonde-headed boy.

"Cool it, Cagalli. There's bound to be a way out of this place." said Kira knowingly, knocking against the wall lightly.

"Let us look on the bright side, at least this one heck of a muddle-headed person, was able to come up with something logical. Although his plan was pathetically useless." sniggered Yzak, slapping Dearka hard on the back.

"Why you," retorted Dearka, fist raised at the boy opposing him.

"Both of you SHUT YOUR TRAPS!" shouted Cagalli placing her hands on the side of her face and covering her ears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maiya Zala carefully opened the door to Kyo's room and quietly tiptoed in. Stopping by the side of her daughter's bed, she gazed down at Kyo. It was easy to see that Kyo had aquired majority of her traits rather than Patrick Zala's.

Maiya extened her arm toward her daughter stroking Kyo's cheek gently. "Kyo, wake up. Breakfast is ready. Kyo," whispered Maiya, running her fingers through Kyo's long reddish hair.

Kyo moaned and rolled over a little, before her eyes fluttered open. "Aaaaaaaaaaargh!" she screamed falling off the bed with a thump.

"What're you doing here?" asked Kyo, looking at Maiya wearily, her gaze darting from side to side.

"I'm your mother why wouldn't I be here? Besides, breakfast is ready. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to wake your brother up." said Maiya coolly, smiling down at her daughter.

However, it seemed Athrun didn't need waking up. Just as Maiya set her fingers onto the knob of the inter-connected door, it flew open, missing her face by inches.

"What happened? What's wrong?" asked Athrun, his eyes looking from Maiya to Kyo, who was sitting on the floor, clutching her pillow in front of her.

"Your sister just got a fright when I woke her up. Nothing major. Now that both of you are awake, both of you are expected to be down in the dining room by 9.30 a.m. Oh, and Kyo, I'll stay with you and help you out." said Maiya, leaning forward and kissing Athrun on the forehead before shutting the inter-connected door.

Athrun shuddered a little, gosh, that kiss sent the shivers down his spine! Creepy! However, he knew the kiss was sincere, and it was the typical thing any mother would've done.

Meanwhile, Kyo had gone into the bathroom to take a bath. She was wondering what she was going to wear, since she had not brought any clothes along from the Archangel, but her worries would end once she found out that her mother was ransacking her cupboard that very moment, and it was full of dresses and formal clothes!

Maiya took the dresses out one by one, looking at them and deciding whether it was suitable or not. She finally picked out three dresses, that looked elegant and was magnificently tailored.

When Kyo came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around herself, her jaw dropped.

One dress was white, and had a tube top and a knee length frilly skirt. The second, was dark blue and had long bell shaped sleeves, and a sloping skirt.

The third was probably the most stunning, however the most revealing. It was silky white and a translucent colour, which meant it would show some of her insides if she wore it. It didn't really look like the type of dress someone would wear to a normal morning breakfast, and at first sight, Kyo had dismissed that dress.

"Ok, why don't you pick one?" asked Maiya, urging her daughter forward to take a closer look at the apparel laid out on her bed.

"Umm, must I wear these? Or can I pick another one from the cupboard?" asked Kyo uenasily, looking at her mother.

To Kyo's amazement, Maiya just smiled widely. "I'm not surprised you asked, you don't seem very ladylike. However, you don't have much of a choice, I still think these would suit you best." said Maiya, gesturing toward the three dresses.

After what seemed like an eternity, Maiya just picked the one Kyo dreaded the most. The silky white transulcent one! Out of the three why THAT one? But Kyo knew that it was partially her fault. She had the chance to choose, and she hesitated, and now that chance was lost.

Kyo uneasily put it on, and faced her mother. "You look beautiful, darling." complemented Maiya.

"All that's left is your hair," said Maiya, pushing Kyo down to sit in front of the dresser.

Although she felt very naked in the dress, Kyo had to admit that she did look quite stunning. Maiya patiently twisted Kyo's hair into an elegant knot at the back of her head.

"I suppose I'm done?" asked Kyo, looking at her mother through the mirror.

"Right you are, and you look absolutely gorgeous. I wonder what your father will have to say," said Maiya, chuckling a little to herself.

The thought suddenly struck Kyo hard. Patrick Zala, her father, he was going to be there, and for goodness sake she was wearing something that was semi-transparent!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"All of a sudden, I don't feel so good." mumbled Cagalli, slumping down against the walls of the prison cell.

"You ok?" asked Kira, looking nervously at his sister. Somehow, he too could sense that something about his sister was not right. She looked somewhat pale and she looked dizzy.

"Ow, my stomach hurts. My head is spinning, somebody help me!" screamed Cagalli, losing her balance and falling to the ground unconscious.

"Cagalli!" exclaiemd Kira, falling to his knees beside his sister's body. He felt her forehead gently, "Her temperature's rising, something's terribly wrong!"

"Can anyone hear us? Help! HELP!" shouted Dearka, using all the lung power he had.

Meanwhile in the dining room, Patrick Zala was looking at his daughter from head to toe, making the hairs at the back of Kyo's neck stand away from her skin.

"Maiya, she looks like you," said Patrick, gesturing for Kyo to sit down next to Athrun.

"I know, I noticed that myself," replied Maiya kissing her husband tenderly.

Athrun was staring at Kyo from out of the corner of his eye, with a look that said, "What happened to you?"

"What's that sound?" asked Patrick, turning his head from side to side, straining to listen out.

"It sounds like it's coming from the prison cells, father." said Athrun perking up, at the thought.

"In that case, ignor them. They can scream and behave like mad, uncivilised hooligans if they want to." said Patrick, returning his attention to his family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's useless! Those people may be co-ordinators, but they're DEAF co-ordinators!" shouted Dearka, ramming his fist into the stone wall.

Kira lifted Cagalli into his arms, "I'm going to pass through these rays. If Im not wrong, they are merely energy waves, and won't do us any harm. But the alarm WILL go off, but nonetheless, it's worth the risk." said Kira, shutting his eyes running through the rays.

Like expected a wailed alarm filled the air, shattering the silence of the prison cells. Kira ran up some stone steps, but was stopped by a pair of guards.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" asked one of them eyeing Kira menacingly.

"I don't mean to go anywhere, and I don't want to start a fight. Just take this girl somewhere where she can seek medical attention. Just PLEASE help her!" pleaded Kira, holding Cagalli out to the guards.

The guards looked at each other before nodding. "We'll take her, but if this turns out to be some kind of trap, you're going to be severely punished." warned one of the guards.

One guard took Cagalli away, while the other continued to guard the prsion cells, never taking his gaze off Kira and the others.

The guard came running into the dining room, making Patrick Zala catapult to his feet. "What the fish is going on? And why'd you bring her here?" he boomed fiercely.

"Cagalli!" exclaimed Athrun jumping up and attempting to move topwards her, but found himself being held back by his father.

"One of them in the prison took this girl to me, and told me that she needed medical attention. And she really is unconscious." said the guard sternly.

"Please father, help her." said Athrun pleadingly, looking anxiously at his father for a reply.

Sensing the urgency in his son's voice, he quickly sent the guard off to the medical unit, Maiya following along behind.

"I don't know what you see in that girl, Athrun. But I forewarn you, that she is our enemy, a NATURAL." said Patrick Zala, his eyes narrowing to thin slits.

"It's not what you think. The naturals just want peace, not war." said Kyo knowingly, wringing her hands together.

"I can't change what the both of you see, and neither can the both of you change what I see." hissed Patrick Zala, sitting back down at the table.

For the next half an hour, Kyo and Athrun sat anxiously in their seats, wondering if Cagalli was alright.

Kyo was constantly poking her pancake with her fork, till it had a series of holes all over it. Athrun just sat there, like a zombie, staring into space.

Finally Maiya came walking briskly back, "Athrun, Kyo, come with me. I'm sure you're anxious about your friend." said Maiya firmly.

The senior Zala wanted to object, but his wife shot him a penetrating stare that shut him up.

"Cagalli!" exclaimed Athrun, running to hug his girlfriend.

"What's wrong with me?" she aske,d tears rolling down her cheeks.

"The doctor will explain in a minute, my dear." said Maiya reassuring, smiling soothingly down at Cagalli.

Maiya knew the results already, and she knew that the news would not be good. Patrick Zala would fume if he found out. But then again, he would sooner or later.

"Miss, I don't know if you'll take this as good news or bad news. But I suppose you have been experiencing bouts of nausea and have been feeling lightheaded from time to time-" said the doctor, but Kyo cut him off.

"Stop beating round the bush and get straight to the point, will you?" barked Kyo impatiently, standing on the other side of the bed Cagalli was lying on.

"As you wish, ma'am. Miss, you are pregnant." replied the doctor sternly.

Cagalli just looked away from everyone, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Athrun looked dumbstruck at the doctor's remark. Like Kyo, Maiya was staring at her half-son with a saddened expression.

_A/N Phew, finally that's done! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. What will happen to Dearka, Kira and Yzak? Will Cagalli and Athrun be able to cope with the news they have just received? And worst of all, what will Patrick Zala do? _


	15. Unexpected Rescuer

Chapter 15 A Father's Rage

_A/N I think some of you wrote in your reviews saying that you didn't recall any HOT action between Athrun and Cagalli, now that she's expecting. Reason being, I didn't write it out in any of the chapters, sorry. My mother was in the computer room while I was writing, so I couldn't possibly write the part out. But now you know, that they DID do IT. Enjoy this chappie!_

"Yamato! Pucker up, won't you? I'm sure that sister of yours is fine, and I doubt her ordeal earlier has changed her personality one bit, which means she'll still be as hotheaded as ever!" barked Yzak sternly, nudging Kira roughly, nearly making the brunette boy fall over.

"Leave him alone, Yzak. Can't you see he's in deep thought?" asked Dearka, pretending to meditate, leaning against the stone wall of the gloomy prison cell.

"Don't be an idiot Dearka, you look retarded in that pose!" exclaimed Yzak, looking at Dearka disapprovingly.

"I noticed," retorted Dearka, folding his arms across his brawny chest, and closing his eyes, in an attempt to get some rest.

"What? You're _sleeping_ at a time like this?" asked Yzak, his jaw wide open at his tanned skinned blonde friend.

"There's no sign or rule that restricts taking forty winks, now if you don't mind, I need my beauty sleep." replied Dearka, pouting his lips at Yzak, before closing his eyes once more.

"_Beauty sleep?_ Damn you, Dearka! Even Yamato's one hell of a sister doesn't need beauty sleep, and for goodness sake, you're a GUY!" bellowed Yzak, clearly losing his cool with each second that past.

Dearka just gave a loud snort and grunted, making the young Jule scowl at the blonde boy, who had really fallen asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's it! I can tolerate this suspense no longer! Tomorrow, I am going to storm through the door of PLANTs and demand an explanation of what's going on!" shouted Murrue, slamming her clenched fist onto the armrest of her seat.

Ryoko seemed delighted at the remark. She quickly excused herself, saying she needed to use the loo, when actually, she was once more going to radio PLANTs headquarters and tell them beforehand of the Archangel's plans.

Once she had succeeded in making contact with her headquarters and told them of what information she had gathered she smirked to herself in success.

"Miss Ramius, are you sure about this? The captain told us to stay behind." said Miriallia, although she knew very well that she missed Dearka badly, and longed to see him and to reassure herself that he was alright.

"Yes, I'm positive about this! I don't care, they can arrest us for all I freakin' care! I just want to know what the hell is going on!" shouted Murrue, her face red hot with frustration.

"Give us strength," said Lacus softly, looking at Miriallia and smiling gently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let's leave the two to have some privacy for a while," said Maiya, steering Kyo out of the medical unit.

"Mother," said Kyo looking at the floor, her hands fiddling with the sides of her dress. "You're not going to tell father about this are you? You know he'd blow at full blast if he found out, and the last thing that Athrun and Cagalli need right now, is to have the baby inside Cagalli taken away from them."

"Truthfully Kyo, I don't know. I really don't. Even if I don't tell your father, he'd still find out. He saw Cagalli being carried off into the medical unit, and I'm sure he's curious about what's wrong with her. In addition, I'm sure you're aware of your father's extreme hate for naturals, and Cagalli is one." sighed Maiya, sitting down on one of the chairs placed outside the medical unit.

"I mean Athrun and Cagalli love each other more than life is worth, and I know Cagalli didn't look very happy when she found out. But I know, that even though she's tough and tomboyish, she has a soft side." explained Kyo, her face full of expression.

"And so you're trying to tell me that," said Maiya, sounding half confused and half curious.

"That naturals aren't as bad as you think. Even though they're a different species, they're still our kinsman. They have feelings too, and I'm sure you can see that through the love between Athrun and Cagalli. All the naturals want is peace between the two species, that we can all live in harmony." said Kyo sadly, shaking her head lightly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm such a bitch! I'll never be good enough for you, Athrun!" wailed Cagalli pitifully, tears rolling endlessly down her soft cheeks.

"It's not your fault, Cagalli. We didn't expect this to happen, I mean it was only once." said Athrun, wiping the tears from her face with his hand.

"What will your father say? He'll probably decide to kill the baby, and kill me along with it!" said Cagalli worriedly, her entire frame shaking madly.

"I'll NEVER let the happen, NEVER." said Athrun sitting up on Cagalli's bed, propping her up onto his lap and cradling her in his arms.

"I don't know what to do," cried Cagalli, burying her head into Athrun's shoulder, and crying somemore.

"The baby will be born into this world, and we'll do our best to make sure that happens. Regardless of the endless threats we might receive." whispered Athrun softly, into Cagalli's ear.

"I hope you're right," Cagalli replied, feeling her stomach gently.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Father!" exclaimed Kyo, as she saw her father burst through the door of the medical unit.

Kyo and Maiya rushed in after the man, but froze petrified when they saw Patrick Zala, gun raised and aiming at Athrun and Cagalli who were now off the bed.

Athrun was standing protectively in front of Cagalli, who looked half angry and half scared at the same time. "If you want to do so much as lay a finger on her, you'll have to come through me first!" barked Athrun fiercely.

"I won't fire yet, I demand a full report on the girl's status." he boomed, looking at the nurse, who out of fear handed Cagalli's health report to Patrick Zala.

The senior Zala's eyes scanned the report quickly from side to side, before he threw it against thew all and it landed with a thud on the floor. "Athrun Zala! This is outrageous! That girl is a NATURAL, and she is impregnated with your child! Imagine what kind of alien it will turn out to be!" bellowed Patrick Zala, his face turning a boiled colour.

"It will not turn out to be an alien! Co-ordinators and Naturals are still humans!" shouted Kyo, her breathing hard and deep, her eyes glaring fiercely at her father.

"You definitely are cunning for a girl, Kyo. How did I ever end up with such disrespectful children?" asked Patrick Zala, his eyes glaring menacingly from Athrun to Kyo.

"If we had a choice, we would have chosen to be born into a different family." hissed Athrun, his eyes fixed on his father.

"Why you insolent little brat! You never even thanked me for bringing you into this world!" shouted the senior Zala, outraged by his son's remark.

"You didn't bring me into this world! And neither did you breathe life into me! It my mother, Lenore, who did that!" barked, Athrun, trying hard to hold back angry tears.

"You have pushed me against the wall, Athrun! Tonight, all of you will be nothing more than mere corpses!" boomed Patrick Zala, his eyes narrowing to slits before he swept out of the room, Maiya following along behind and begging him at the same time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Within a minute, 7 guards swarmed intothe medical unit, 6 grabbing the three of them. The remaining one guarded the procedure to the prison cells.

The rays were switched off for a mere moment before they were all throw in and trapped once more.

"Cagalli, thank goodness!" exclaiemd Kira, hugging his sister tight.

Yzak was stunned at Kyo, who happened to be still wearing the dress. Kyo just blushed as he pulled her in and kissed her.

"Cagalli's pregnant, so don't be rough with her. Especially you, Yzak." said Kyo, looking at her boyfriend, who often quarrelled with the blonde girl.

"Congratulations, my man!" said Dearka slapping Athrun on the back, but pulled away sharply when Athrun shot him a fierce stare.

"We've got to get out of here, or we'll be dead by dawn." hissed Athrun maliciously.

The bunch seemed gloomy for the rest of the day, thinking that all hope was lost. But just when the candle of hope was to be snuffed out, a figure appeared by the doorway of the prison cells.

"Turn off the rays, that's an order," said a woman's voice to the guards, which was unmistakably Maiya's.

Almost immediately the rays shut off and the bunch darted out of the cell. "I'm setting you free, I really cannot bear to see a group of innocent youths, including my own own children get slaughtered like cattle. Kyo, Athrun, I hope we meet again." said Maiya, kissing each of them on the cheek.

Maiya turned to Cagalli, "Be careful," she said smiling wryly.

"Thanks, mother." replied Kyo, sprinting off with the rest of her friends.

They darted past the border and soon, the silhoutte of the trusty Archangel was once more in sight.

_A/N There you go! Another chapter done! Hope you enjoyed reading it! And don't forget to review, I feel so loved when I get reviews! Until the next chappie, Sayonara! _


	16. Back On Track

Chapter 16 Back On Track

_A/N Gosh, I'm writing this behind my parents' back! I'm not supposed to be using the computer, so pray they don't catch me next time round. Anyway, I'll be taking longer to update, since I've been banned. Pardon me though, enjoy this chappie!_

"Finally!" exclaimed Dearka, as he reached the entrance to the Archangel. He leant against the door hatch, breathing heavily from all the vigorous movements.

"Kira, Cagalli, Yzak, Dearka, Kyo, myself, hang on, something's not right." said Athrun doing a headcount for the second time in a row.

The door hatch of the Archangel suddenly flew open, startling the six teenagers, who were gathered outside.

"Oh thank goodness! We were about to conduct a search party for you people!" exclaimed Murrue, hurrying out of the Archangel toward the bunch of teens.

Dearka nearly found himself strangled by a pair of arms wrapped around his neck. "I was worried sick," said Miriallia, her voice trembling continuously.

"It's an even number! When we set out two days ago, we left in an odd number!" Athrun blurted out all of a sudden, his hands flying to his head and making Cagalli jump in fright.

"You're saying someone's MISSING?" asked Kyo nervously, hoping what her half-brother had just realised was just a hunch.

"The CAPTAIN!" yelled Dearka, suddenly remembering Wattfeld, who had also been captured along with them back at PLANTs.

Murrue chuckled softly, making the others turn toward her puzzled. "Have you lost your mind, Miss Ramius? You should be crying!" said Yzak, looking puzzled at their former captain.

"Cool it, people. Need ice bags? I've got some here! Better cool off, or someone might just die of high blood pressure!" laughed Wattfeld, appearing beside Murrue.

"What the hell? How'd you get out?" asked Yzak curiously, his tone becoming more aggressive with each word.

"Knew you'd ask, mate! That one heck of that Maiya woman, freed me a little earlier than you pipsqueaks!" teased Wattfeld, pulling a funny face at the teenage bunch.

Yzak just scowled, and felt Kyo clutch on to his forearm. "Be grateful, we're all alright, Yzak." she whispered into his ear, as she planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Why don't al of you just come in, I'm sure you're exhausted." said Murrue leading the restless bunch once more into the safety of the Archangel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE GONE?" boomed Patrick Zala, catapulting to his feet behind his desk, clearly infuriated at the news he had just received.

"I don't know how, sir. But they're nowhere in sight, we've searched the entire vicinity and territory of PLANTs, still no sign." replied the officer, trying to keep his voice from shaking in his adam's apple.

"Threats!" shouted the senior Zala, slumping back down onto his swivel chair, and taking a ciggarrete and putting it to his lips before alighting it.

"Should we launch attacks on the Archangel, sir?" asked the officer, waiting anxiously for a reply, hoping it wouldn't be a death threat for him.

"No, I've got better plans. I know Wattfeld too well, he's sure to try and come up with a foolproof plan, which he thinks is foolproof, but actually isn't. We'll only attack them, when I receive news from my loyal spy, Ryoko." said Patrick Zala, laughing cruelly, as he whipped out a picture of the black-headed girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh Kira!" screamed Lacus, running to Kira's outstretched arms, as he kissed her gently on the head.

"I was starting to have doubts about your survival," Lacus said softly, tears trickling down her soft rosy cheeks, as she buried her head into Kira's shoulder.

"I told you, I'd be fine, and am I not?" replied Kira, wiping her tears away from her face.

Ryoko crept away from the control station once more, and radioed PLANTs, like she was expected to.

"It's not long, Kira Yamato. You're already falling into my trap, starting to like me, aren't you? Relax, I won't bite," Ryoko muttered under her breath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I was so scared, Dearka. Promise me you'll never leave my side again!" wailed Miriallia, one she had entered her room in the arms of her tanned boyfriend.

"Mirre, I have never left your side! Physically, I may not be with you, but you know that inside your heart, I'll always be there." reassured Dearka, cuddling her tight.

Dearka used his hand to prop her chin up, so she faced him properly. "Listen, we'll get through this like last time. Don't worry, we'll all come back with victory in hand." whispered Dearka, leaning forward as his lips met her moist ones.

Dearka snaked both arms around her waist, as she threw her arms around his neck. He just couldn't get enough of her, and she seemed to be enjoying herself as well.

Miriallia gave a muffled squeal when she felt his hand slip under her uniform skirt. Gently, Dearka used his body weight to push her down onto the bed.

His kisses became more and more aggressive each time, before his lips danced all the way to the nape of her neck. Miriallia shuddered slightly, as Dearka slowly undressed her until all that was left on her were her undergarments.

Miriallia could feel his weight pressing onto her stomach, and the warmth of his body just soothed her senses. "I love you, Dearka," she hummed in his ear before she closed her eyes, just enjoying the feel of being with him.

Miriallia knew very well what the situation would lead to, but nonethless, they were doing this out of pure love. Not lust or desire, just love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Athrun, I want you to know that what happened, it's not your fault." said Cagalli, sitting on her bed, as she watched her blue-haired co-ordinator boyfriend tug at his hair in frustration.

"If it's not mine, then whose is it? It's my baby you're carrying, it'll be such a joke if it was anyone else's." said Athrun sternly, looking at Cagalli.

Cagalli got up and walked over to him, "Athrun it pains me to see you like that. What's happened is happened. We'll just take the baby as a blessing, ok?" said Cagalli knowingly, pulling Athrun to his feet.

"I just don't know what to do, forgive me, Cagalli." muttered Athrun, his weight making her sit down on the bed as he leaned sideways on her.

"I'm happy as long as you're ok," replied Cagalli nuzzling his head gently.

_A/N There you go, another chapter, I wrote in suspense. Hope u enjoyed, pls review! I know this one's a little short, need to be careful in case I get caught, until next time, ja! _


	17. A Moment Of Peace

Chapter 17 A Moment Of Peace

_A/N: Ok, here's another chapter, which is once again, written behind my parents' backs. Sorry, if some of you have waited a long time for my updates. Enjoy this one! _

"Gosh, I'm dead beat, this whole thing is energy consuming!" exclaimed the captain, getting out from his seat and stretching in all directions.

"Then why don't you go ahead and get some rest, _honey_, I mean, captain." said Murrue, blushing slightly, after realising her use of words in front of the others.

"Aw come on, man! What's there to hide? But I won't say no to forty winks, you sure you can handle it?" asked Wattfeld, raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

Murrue crossed her arms and looked at him sternly. "Are you under-estimating me, captain? Don't forget, I was former captain of this vessel." contradicted the brunette woman firmly.

"Don't worry, captain. We'll handle the situation no problem, we'll notify you if anything happens." reassured Lacus, smiling sweetly at Wattfeld, who grinned back before turning on heel and trudging off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I need to buck up, I'm already behind schedule. I'm letting that crybaby, Yamato, live too long." Ryoko thought to herself, as she sashayed down the corridor.

However, the blackheaded girl paused in her tracks when her hearing picked up sobs and whimpers from the door on her left. "Well, well, well. What do you know, this is Yamato's room. For Pete's sake, he's not shedding his crocodile tears again, is he?" Ryoko thought, shaking her head disapprovingly.

But then again, it was a perfect oppurtunity to get closer to that crybaby boy. Not that Ryoko hadn't got closer to him last time round, she wanted to get even closer yet.

In addition, "How" wasn't her problem, Ryoko knew perfectly well how to get closer to him, sleep with him. Oh, duh. Isn't that what that Fllay girl did? And goodness gracious, she even managed to make him fall inlove with her.

Didn't sound too hard, in fact it sounded like a piece of cake with chicken feet for a topping.

"Perfect, I'm coming in Yamato," Ryoko muttered under her breath, as she gently slid Kira's room door open.

As predicted, Kira was lying flat on his stomach, head buried into his pillow. He looked practically useless and pathetic in Ryoko's eyes, but then again, he was vulnerable and innocent enough for Ryoko to manipulate him.

"Kira, what's wrong?" asked Ryoko, wiping the malicious smirk from her face and putting on a perfect calm expression.

Kira seemed to have noticed her entry, however, didn't protest about her being there. Ryoko sat down beside him on his bed, Kira just turned his head away from her, still drawing in jerking breaths of air.

"You know I'm here, right? What's bothering you, tell me?" whispered Ryoko, inching even closer to him, as she caressed his exposing cheek gently.

"I hate to see you like this, come on, Kira. You know I love you," Ryoko hummed, as she nuzzled him on the nape of his neck.

Kira's eyes snapped open, "Fllay," he said softly, as he tried to resist a myriad of thoughts of the pretty green-eyed girl, which were now flooding his entire mindspace.

"Wow, he thinks I'm that slut, Fllay. All the better, I'll just have to act like her then." Ryoko thought to herself, as her hands were now unbuttoning her uniform.

"Don't worry, I'm here, I'll protect you." Ryoko whispered softly, as she kissed him lovingly.

Kira opened his eyes, which were blurred by tears, he was hallucinating and saw not Ryoko, but Fllay. "Fllay, oh, Fllay," he said, tears flooding his eyes once more.

Ryoko just wrapped his arms around him, and cuddled up to him. "This is going to be interesting," she muttered quietly, as the malicious smirk, returned to her face once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is there anything I can get you, Cagalli?" asked Athrun, grinning gently at his blonde girlfriend.

"I'm craving a vegetable salad, but I don't think you can get it here, right?" asked Cagalli, giggling slightly, as Athrun pursed his lips at her and shook his head.

"Well, I may be able to get what you want, if I ask the chefs. But I doubt they'll do it, those bums are lazy pigs! They don't even cook our food properly!" complained Athrun loudly, but her spun around when there was a knock on the room door.

"Come in!" Cagalli called, so that whoever it was outside could hear her, crystal clear. The door slid open, revealing the face of the former Archangel captain.

"Miss Murrue, what brings you here?" asked Athrun curiously, looking at the brunette woman eagerly, waiting for an answer.

"The same reason that you are here," replied Murrue, smiling widely at Cagalli, who looked a little confused at Murrue's reply.

"I just thought that maybe Cagalli should go for a little check-up. I mean, just to see how the baby's doing, stuff like that. The nurse might do an ultrasound scan, and the both of you can take a look at the baby." said Murrue brightly, grinning at Athrun, who looked dumbfounded.

"That sounds like a great idea," said Cagalli getting up and walking toward the doorway in Athrun's arms.

Murrue led the pair to the medical unit, where a kind nurse was waiting. "We've been expecting you," she said sweetly.

Cagalli was made to lie on a bed, as the nurse sat on a stool near a scanner. Athrun kissed Cagalli on the head, as the nurse flipped up the bottom of Cagalli's shirt and began scanning around her abdomen, where a small bump had formed, which supposedly was where the baby was.

"There you go, that's the baby's head. It's about 3 months, so it's limbs are only partially formed. The baby looks in the pink of health, so you've got no worries." said the nurse, turning to smile at Athrun and Cagalli.

Once the scan had been done, "Miss, why don't you come back two days from now, and we'll do a blood test, ok?" suggested the nurse sweetly.

"Sure," replied Cagalli, delivering a small peck on Athrun's cheek before walking out of the medical unit.

Murrue smiled at the nurse, "Such a bright pair," she said laughing along with the nurse before heading off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"There you are, I've been looking for you." said Kyo, throwing her arms around Yzak, and squeezing him tight.

"Sorry, I've been walking around a lot lately. Chatting with Dearka," said Yzak bluntly, brushing a strand of red hair out of Kyo's face.

"So you're saying spending time with Dearka is better than spending time with your own girlfriend?" retorted Kyo, giving Yzak a small pout.

"I didn't say that, missy. I just thought you were busy," answered Yzak firmly, declaring his thoughts out to Kyo.

"I have been busy, helping Mirre and Lacus out at the control station along with Ssigh. However, not busy enought to keep my thoughts from drifting to you." whispered Kyo leaning against Yzak, who had to fall abck on the wall for support.

The platinum blonde boy buried his face into her soft silky hair, as thought inhaling her scent. "You smell like flowers," he said softly to Kyo.

"Chamomile and Pussywillow. It's my organic shampoo," she replied, resting her head sideways on his shoulder, as she felt his arms wrapp tightly around her body.

There was a peaceful silence before Dearka shattered the peaceful moment. "Aw, that's so romantic! Yzak and Kyo sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" teased Dearka, turning a corner and dancing around a corner.

"First of all, we're not sitting in a tree, weren't kissing and I don't think it funny," hissed Yzak, standing up to full height as Kyo pulled away from him.

"I think it's amusing, how you even have a girlfriend." teased Dearka playfully, but he was aware that the young Jule had been offended.

Kyo had to hold Yzak back from socking Dearka in the face, and kneeing him in-between the legs. "Stop it! Miriallia will kill you if you lay a finger on Dearka!" Kyo warned sternly, tugging Yzak roughly.

_A/N: Ok, that's done. My next chapter is coming up this Saturday, so hang in there! _


	18. The Final Battle

Chapter 18 Toward The Final Battle

_A/N Sorry if this chapter's a little short, really have no time to write. But I hope you enjoy it!_

"Patrick, you can't do that! Our children are aboard that vessel!" exclaimed Maiya, walking up to her husband, as soon as the guards had exited his office.

"Correction Maiya, our daughter and MY son." hissed the senior Zala menacingly, shooting his wife a penetrating stare.

"We're married, so even if Athrun is not blood related to me, I'll still take him as my own." reotorted Maiya, her face heating up and turning a slight boiled colour.

"What do I care? Those two brats, Athrun and Kyo, they're traitors. Even my own son has failed me. What would people say?" growled Patrick, slamming his fist onto his desk, making a few of his pencil holders and files rattle.

"So, what do you plan to do?" asked Maiya, trying not to giver herself away. If that creepand husband of hers, Patrick Zala, were to let out all of his plans, she might have a chance to radio the Archangel and forewarn them.

After all, if her half-son and daughter were traitors because they knew their father was in the wrong, she'd might as well turn into one as well.

"Well, what else can I do, my dear? Have them eradicated from the face of the universe! They're a shame! And if you ask me, nuclear weapons are the best bombs for the job!" boomed Patrick, making his wife jump slightly.

"You can't! You may not care, but I DO!" screamed Maiya, angry thunderstorms brewing in her eyes.

"Well, I'm in charge here, lady! And he who disobeys or fails to abide by my rules, shall pay with his life!" snapped Patrick Zala, his eyes wide with fury and menace.

"You've got a heart of stone so hard, that even the strongest steel hammer can't shatter it!" barked Maiya, her voice shaking madly, as tears threatened to pour down her face.

With a loud "hmph", the lady Zala stormed out of her husband's office, muttering under her breath.

"This is hopeless, that creep husband of hers was in charge, not her! What could SHE do to save her two children from violent deaths. Already, Maiya had busted her plan of hoping that Patrick would tell her his plans, but she had blown up too early and stormed off.

However, there was one thing she knew off, the senior Zala was planning to use nuclear bombs, and those bombs took time to be assembled properly. So, if she could forewarn the Archangel of the circumstances, they could attack now, while ZAFT was off-guard.

Bitting her lip and grinning slightly at her marvellous conclusion, Maiya quietly slipped away into the hangar and proceeded in radioing the Archangel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cagalli, Murrue told me to remind you that you're due for a blood-test today?" said Lacus cheerfully, walking up to the expectant blonde mother.

"Oh right, I'd better get going right now," replied Cagalli grinning widely at her pink-headed singing friend.

"Cagalli!" called Murrue from behind, startling the blonde girl slightly. "Sorry if I made you jump, Athrun's waiting at the medical unit. I'm sure you know what you're going there for, right?"

"Duh, Lacus just reminded me, about a minute ago." said Cagalli smiling a toothy smile, giving a gentle glow to her features.

Cagalli entered the medical unit and found herself being enveloped in a pair of strong arms. She didn't have to guess who it was. "A-Athrun, I can't breathe," Cagalli choked, although she knew very well that she just wanted to give him a little fright.

Upon hearing her protest, he quickly released his grip on her, a slightly anxious look spread upon his features.

Cagalli giggled, "You look so cute when you're scared," she said shaking her head lightly.

"Keep doing that, and one day I'll die from high blood pressure." retorted Athrun, putting an arm around her and kissing her passionately on the head.

"Miss Cagalli, I've been expecting you," said the very same nurse who did the scan, two days before, and gesturing toward Athrun and Cagalli to take a seat.

"So, ready for the test?" added the nurse, looking at Cagalli, and waiting for an answer.

"Just give me the shot, and get it over with, please." replied the blonde girl, burying her face into Athrun's shoulder, as her blue-haired co-ordinator took her hand into his.

The nurse just smiled and quickly drew some blood from Cagalli's arm. "There we go, all done. Painless, wasn't it?" asked the nurse sweetly.

But before Cagalli could reply an anouncement echoed through the entire vessel. "All hands prepare for battle, Freedom, Truth, Duel, Buster, Justice."

"I'm coming," said Cagalli firmly, her voice full of determination and strength.

"No, you're not! I forbid you to go anywhere out of this medical unit!" contradicted Athrun fiercely, even though he knew that he'd never dare to oppose the blonde girl's wishes.

"I want to!" replied Cagalli, looking at him sternly, her eyes setting ablaze with anger.

"Cagalli, the last thing I need now, is to lose you! In addition, you're pregnant, Cagalli! There's another life within you!" barked Athrun, raising his voice so that the meaning of his words penetrated Cagalli's skull.

However, Athrun embraced Cagalli when he realised that her face had suddenly been struck with fear, and her eyes were flooded with tears.

"Don't you dare die on me out there! I'll kill myself if you do! If you're gone, there would be no meaning to my living on!" wailed Cagalli, tears pouring down her face.

Even the nurse was touched by the scenario she had just witnessed.

"I promise, I'll be backw with victory in hand." said Athrun kissing Cagalli lovingly on the lips before jogging off toward the launch bay.

Cagalli sat down on the couch, feeling the coldness of the leather touch the skin on her fingers. The blonde girl knew, that all she could do to help now, was pray.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kira bolted down the corridor toward the launch bay but came to an abrupt halt when he heard Ryoko call his name.

"Kira! You must take care later on! I love you. You must come back alive, you hear me? " pleaded Ryoko, tears forming slowly in her eyes.

Although the black-headed girl sounded sincere on the outisde, she was really wishing he'd lose his life within the next half an hour.

"No doubt I'll come back, you take care as well." said Koira, bending forward and kissing her on the cheek before sprinting off.

No sooner had Kira picked up speed did he have to stop again. "Kira, please be careful, ok? I don't know what I'd do without you," said Lacus, her voice trembling as she reached out to touch Kira's cheek.

But to her utmost surprise, he pulled away from her. "You too," Kira said before darting off once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Yzak, tell me you'll kick as many bums as you can out there." said Kyo, turning to her platinum blodne boyfriend, and grinning gently at him.

"You bet I will! I'll kebab those bloody people for sure! Those freaks of nature!" cursed Yzak, his fist clenched.

But Yzak's jaw dropped and for the first time, his cheeks turned a brilliant shade of magenta when he felt Kyo kiss him in front of the rest of the crew!

"Take care, lover boy!" teased Dearka, his arm snaked around Miriallia's waist.

"Shut up, Mr. Chocolate With Caramel Topping!" hissed Yzak getting into the cockpit of his Duel Gundam.

_A/N Blame me if you must, this chappie wasn't exactly amusing or interesting. This chapter is sort of a little in-between chapters information. But the next chappie should be a gazillion times much better! Until then, ja! _


	19. Toward The Future

Chapter 19 Toward Destiny

_A/N If you're wondering why this chappie came up so fast, it's because it was written right after Chapter 18, and uploaded at the same time! Enjoy! _

"Captain, why did you send us out? There's no one in sight!" exclaimed Dearka, upset at the situation as he was looking forward to busting some other mobile suits.

"I knew you'd ask, we're going to attack, not defend. PLANTs is just a little ahead. That Zala woman notified us of ZAFT's plans. We'll attack them when they're in the weak!" boomed Wattfeld firmly.

"So, what's the plan, cappie?" asked Dearka, making fun of the word "captain."

"I need not tell you, Elthman, that this time is not the time for horseplay. Once you see PLANTs just attack." instructed the captain firmly.

"Roger," replied all five pilots.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The nurse came out of the laboratory and proceeded toward Cagalli. But Cagalli felt a hint of anxiousness hit her when she saw the worried expression on the nurse's usually calm and serene face.

"Miss, I'm afraid that the blood-test results showed that something is unusual. See, in a normal pregnant woman, there would be this one certain hormone. But in you, there's an extra hormone, which is believed to be due to the fact that the baby's father is of different human species." explained the nurse worriedly.

"What do you mean?" asked Cagalli, placing a hand on her abdomen and feeling a little bump where the baby was.

"It means that there may be certain complications in the pregnancy and birth process. Such as, there is a 25 death rate for the baby and a 15 death rate for you. The birth may also be harder, as the baby is a mixed species. So, we don't know yet how it will continue to grow as your body nutures it." continued the nurse, looking sadly at Cagalli.

Cagalli shook her head slowly from side to side. No, she wanted the baby. She didn't want to lose it. She fell back onto the couch, feeling her abdomen gently.

Every time Cagalli she felt around her abdomen, it was as though her baby knew she was thinking of it. In addition, it brought Cagalli a lot of joy when it responded with little pokes and nudges.

"I'm sorry, miss. But I really don't know what to do." said the nurse sitting down beside the blonde girl and placing a hand on her shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, the battle had just started and indeed, the ZAFT forces weren't ready, giving the Archangel an advantage.

"Looks like we've gained the upper hand!" exclaimed Kyo firing away at aproaching vessels and mobile suits.

Cagalli entered the control station, looked rather stoned and dazed. Lacus walked up to her blonde friend.

"Cagalli, are you ok? I assure you that everything will be fine, and so will Athrun and the others." reassured Lacus knowingly.

"It's not that... ... ..." but before Cagalli could finish what she was saying, Kira's voice caught her attention.

"This doesn't look too good," said Kira, his face appearing on the screen in the Archangel control station.

It turned out that ZAFT had just launched a mobile suit loaded with nuclear bombs and weapons.

"How could they!" exclaimed Murrue standing beside Wattfeld, her hand clamped against her mouth.

"All of you hang on, it's going to be a rough ride!" warned Wattfeld knowingly.

"Captain! Approaching nuclear missile!" said Ssigh loudly, focusing on the radar screen in front of him.

"Evade!" shouted the captain, clutching on to his seat as the Archangel made a violent swerve to the left.

"Damn you!" came Yzak's voice, as he did a flip to dodge a mobile suit.

Cagalli watched anxiously as the five pilots, who consisted of her four friends and beloved boyfriend and father of her baby.

"Aim Gottfrieds! Fire!" yelled Wattfeld loudly, watching as two mobile suits exploded violently in front of the Archangel.

"Captain there're more of them coming!" said Athrun, slashing two mobile suits beside him in half.

"Duel, Freedom and Justice, go ahead and do your stuff! Truth and Buster guard the Archangel!" ordered Wattfeld.

"Okey dokey!" replied Kyo sternly, as she neatly turned an enemy mobile suit into a steel sashimi.

"What's with the "go ahead and do you stuff"?" asked Murrue, looking disapprovingly at her boyfriend.

"Just a phrase," replied Wattfeld grinnign up at Murrue.

"Kira, I've got an idea, help me. You see that nuke coming toward us? I need you to help me turn it around with your beam saber." said Athrun firmly.

"Sure, but it sounds risky, Athrun." said Kira knowingly, defending himself of three mobile suits.

"Yes but if it works, we'll have victory all to ourselves." said Athrun, nodding at Kira before setting off.

"Where are Kira and Athrun going?" asked Lacus, feeling Cagalli clutch on to her forearm.

"They're going to try and turn a missile around so that it will explode, barbecueing all those in it's path, which are of course the ZAFT troops. The bomb's force will push all of us and them back. Then, victory shall be ours!" said Wattfeld grinning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That insolent unloyal son of mine! He's trying to kill all of us! That's it! I'm getting out of here!" barked the senior Zala, grabbing his gun and heading off.

Along the way, he grabbed Maiya dragging her along. "What are you doing?" she asked confused, trying to break free of his grasp.

"Getting out of harm's way," he hissed, dragging her along.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No! It's too dangerous!" said Cagalli worriedly, her voice shaking madly.

"They're our only hope," said Murrue, coming toward Cagalli.

"That's my BOYFRIEND and FATHER of my baby out there!" screamed Cagalli, tears falling from her eyes, as she struggled to break free of Lacus's and Murrue's grip.

All of a sudden, there was a blinding flash of light, and there was a an awkward silence, before a loud whistle and cheer erupted from Dearka.

"Victory is ours!" yelled Yzak triumphantly.

Kyo had tears of joy rolling down her cheeks. Finally the long war had ended, after two weeks of exhausting suspense.

Athrun came back, and was doing flips with his Justice Gundam. Miriallia jumped up and hugged Lacus tight.

Cagalli was happy that Athrun was safe and sound, and so were the others, but how was she going to break the news of her pregnancy to Athrun?

_A/N Sorry for the cliffie, but I've really got to go, my mum will be home any second. Until next chapter, ja! _


	20. A Hole In The Heart

Chapter 20 A Hole In The Heart

_A/N I really hope you like this chapter, but mind you, if you think that the story's ending, it isn't. Don't forget, Patrick Zala and Maiya managed to escape death. In addition, there's still Cagalli and Ryoko. So, enjoy!_

"It sure is good to be back here," said Miriallia, looking around at their opulent bungalow. "Although, it's got a coating of dust all around." she added, sliding her index finger over the table, to find a thick layer of dust on her fingertip.

"Looks like we've got work to do," said Dearka lazily, making a face that said "Don't get me involved in this."

"Umm guys, can I stay with you?" interupted Ryoko, putting on a puppy-dog face.

"What for?" asked Athrun spinning around at the black-headed girl's sudden remark and raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Well, my parents disowned me when they found out that I had had gone along with you guys. So I was hoping some kind souls like you would take me in." replied Ryoko so softly it was almost like a whisper.

"Come on, she did help us a bit at the Archangel," said Kira knowingly, walking over to Ryoko and standing serenely by her side.

Athrun was staring at Ryoko intently, hoping to find a hint of guilt or pretence. Sadly enough, he found nothing about her that was out of the blue or anything that smelt fishy.

"Alright, but I'll be keeping a watchful eye on you. I don't know why my instincts tell me not to take you seriously, though your excuse about being disowned, makes perfect sense." said Athrun eyeing Ryoko slyly, his tone a little fierce with a slight hiss.

"If you ask me, I'd throw her out straight away, but sadly I'm not the head over here. Zala is, so if he says yes, then so be it. But her explanation was extremely mushy." growled Yzak aggressively, shooting Ryoko a menacing glare.

Ryoko just smiled sweetly at everyone before dusting a dining chair and making herself comfortable on it.

"Ok, let's get this place cleaned up. The captain and Murrue are coming over for dinner. So we've got a whole day to get this placed hyped up." said Miriallia, dumping all their luggage in a corner and proceeding to the kitchen to get some pails, detergent and some sponges.

For once, Lacus didn't feel the urge to help at all. She felt drained of all her energy, even her reserves seemed to have been burned off. Why was Kira acting this way? He hadn't even approached her for anything or even spoken to her since he left for battle.

Instead, he seemed to be spending time with Ryoko most of the time. He couldn't be falling for her could he? Kira was acting so strangely, it puzzled Lacus for the first time.

Kira was like the air around her, without him she seemed to be suffocating.

"Lacus, are you ok? Why are you on the verge of tears? Did something happen to you? Are you hurt?" asked Kyo, concerned for her pink-headed friend, who quickly snapped out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, am I on the verge of tears? Sorry, I was just thinking about my father." replied Lacus, forcing a smile at the attractive redheaded girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But cheer up, won't you? Everything is falling back into place." Kyo said, looking at all Dearka, Athrun and most of all, Yzak.

"Yes, I'm aware. You're really lucky Kyo, you know that, don't you?" said Lacus, gently smiling at the aqua blue eyed girl, who just stared back, puzzled.

Lacus chuckled, "I mean you've got Athrun for a brother, us friends, and of course Yzak, whom I can tell loves you very much. I'm sure you know Yzak, he's not really the type who will actually fall in love with a girl. What's more, he's good to have a around, he can scare off almost anyone just by staring at them." she said laughing slightly.

"Yeah, can tell. Truthfully, I had a crush on him when I first set my eyes on him on the first day of school. Yes, he did seem rather aggressive and sarcastic, but there was a softer side of him I guess." explained Kyo, blushing a deep red.

Lacus wasn't the only one who seemed downhearted. A certain blonde headed girl with honey-brown eyes stood alone in the balcony of the kitchen, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey Cagalli, what're you doing? Go on and help, why don't you? Or do you need your baby boy Athrun to come and get you?" asked Dearka, laughing merrily.

Cagalli jerked her head around to face him, her nostrils flaring, the obvious tears leaking out from her eyes.

"Wow! I really didn't mean it, it was meant to be a joke! Wow, major emergency!" exclaimed Dearka, grabbing a wet cloth and darting out of the kitchen to find Athrun.

The tanned blonde boy was crystal clear that something was clearly very wrong with the Orb princess. He was quite sure that she would have given him an earful if she took his words seriously, but certainly not burst into tears.

"Hey Athrun! You really need to go and speak to Cagalli, she's crying in the kitchen balcony! All I said was for her to come and help, but it was supposed to have been a joke!" said Dearka frantically, waving his hands up and down.

Athrun knew Dearka's character well, and he knew that the blonde boy had regular catfights with his girlfriend, but not once had she cried. It just couldn't be Dearka's words, something was bothering her.

Athrun walked briskly into the kitchen, and sure enough, Cagalli was there, standing all by herself.

Athrun approached her slowly, in case she just jumped out at him without warning.

By instinct he wrapped his arms around her, and propped her chin up with his hand. True enough, her tiger-like eyes, which were usually ablaze with confidence and determination were now blurred by pearly tears.

"What's wrong? Spit it out, come on." urged Athrun, leaning forward and kissing her lovingly on the forehead.

Lacus and Kyo entered the kitchen, "Oh sorry, I hope we're not interrupting you two." said Lacus, turning and intending to walk away.

"Wait, I want the both of you to stay here. It's important you hear this, then you can tell the others later." said Cagalli tearfully, as more tears poured down her cheeks.

"Cagalli what's wrong? You're not usually like this," said Kyo soothingly, walking up to her brother and his blonde girlfriend.

"When the nurse got back the results of the blood test, she said that since the baby was a mixed blood. There would be complications and death threats. There would be a 25 death rate for the baby and a 15 death rate for me." wailed Cagalli breaking into a fit of tears.

As though Cagalli's legs had lost their strength, she sank downwards, forcing Athrun to catch hold of her. Lacus's hands flew to her mouth at the shocking news Cagalli had just delivered to the threesome.

Kyo looked on the verge of tears, as she watched her brother and blonde friend kiss and cuddle in an attempt to soothe Cagalli's pain and anguish.

For the rest of the day, Athrun and Cagalli retreated to the privacy of their room while the others cleaned about the house.

"Ok, everything done? Furniture dusted? Walls cleaned and scrubbed, everything prim and proper and in order?" asked Miriallia, who was over paranoid about the cleanliness of the bungalow.

"Yes honey, everything's done." teased Dearka, snaking his arm around her waist.

"Don't call me that," snapped Miriallia hotly.

"They're here!" called Lacus from the living room. "Please make yourself at home."

"Wow, some kind of house you people've got." commented Wattfeld looking at the hand-frescoed walls and the staircase, which was made of colossal mahogany.

"Thank you," replied Athrun coming down the staircase, Cagalli following along behind.

Somehow, her face was no longer tear stained and she looked as though nothing had happened.

"Ah Cagalli, how are you?" asked Murrue smiling at the blonde girl who smiled back.

"I'm fine," replied Cagalli sweetly, gesturing to the others not to tell or even give a hint about the news of the baby.

"If you dribk white milk, you'll get a white baby. Drink chocolate milk and you'll get a chocolate baby." said Wattfeld grinning widely.

"What kind of conclusion is that?" asked Murrue, turning to look at Wattfeld who shrugged.

"That's what my mother tells my sister who's also expecting," said Wattfeld laughing loudly.

"Well it's utter rubbish," snapped Murrue, putting an arm around Cagalli.

The evening carried on with a lavishing dinner, followed by some drinks.

"Not too much beer Dearka, I'm sure you remember what happened last time." hissed Miriallia, dismissing the thought of Dearka throwing up again.

"Don't worry, I can't afford to get drunk again." said Dearka, smiling cheekily, for he had something up his sleeves.

The tanned blonde boy felt that his platinum blonde friend, really needed to work on his relationship with his girlfriend. However, he needed soemone to help him.

"Hey Mr. Wattfeld, don't you think Yzak isn't getting close enough to Kyo?" asked Dearka knowingly.

"I think so too, why? You got a plan to pull them together?" Wattfeld whispered back.

"Yep, get both of them drunk and throw them into bed together, let them get intimate." said Dearka, bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Perfect, I'll help if you like." answered Wattfeld cheekily.

It was an extra bonus for the cheeky pair when they discovered that Kyo knew how to drink. Now all they had to do, was wait for Yzak and Kyo to get dizzy.

After about 45 minutes, both Kyo and Yzak seemed rather tipsy, and Dearka decided the time was ripe.

"I'll get Yzak up to bed, he looks awful." saoid Dearka all of a sudden, getting out of his chair and dragging Yzak out of his own.

"I'll get Kyo," said Murrue getting up.

Wattfeld was about to protest when Dearka gestured to him to shut up. He'd just have to take Yzak to Kyo's room once Murrue had settled Kyo there.

Murrue helped Kyo to her bedroom and made her lie down. Murrue went back downstairs after, and failed to see Dearka hiding with a drunken Yzak behind a corner.

Dearka dragged Yzak into Kyo's bedroom and dumped him on top of Kyo, who seemed to be oblivious to what was happening around her.

Within moments, Yzak was snuffling around Kyo, letting his hands run all over her. Dearka nearly got freaked out by his friend's actions.

Goodness, he never acted this way. Well, Yzak was drunk, you couldn't blame him. All he probably saw was this hot chick lying right under him.

Dearka slowly shut the door, and punched his hand into the air satisfied with himself, laughing softly to himself.

_A/N This chapter's longer than the others, hope you enjoyed it! And remember to review! I really need advice! So, what will Yzak and Kyo's reaction be when they awaken? And will Lacus ever find out about Ryoko and Kira? _


	21. Woke Up On The Wrong Bed

Chapter 21 Waking Up On The Wrong Bed

_A/N Ok, here's another chappie for you guys. In case you didn't know, I have another fanfic I just wrote, "Come Back To Me". It's an Athrun&Cagalli fanfic, for all those fans out there. It may be a little heartbreaking at first though._

"Goodness! School starts tomorrow!" exclaimed Miriallia, opening a letter she had just taken from he letterbox.

Dearka jerked forward, sending the tea from his mouth spraying all over the coffee table. "What?" he exlcaimed, putting his teacup down, and grabbing a few tissues to clear up the mess he had just made.

"Yeah, it says that school resumes tomorrow, same time same place! I can't believe it! After all that's happened, aren't going to let the citizens settle back down first? They're rushing through everything nowadays!" complained Miriallia, crushing the letter in her palm.

"Gee, these people are loony cuckoo! I've barely had any rest, and BOOM! School starts already!" added Dearka, shaking his head and dumping the soiled tissues into the bin by the sofa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yzak turned over on the bed. Why the heck did he feel so bare and empty on the outside? He rolled over once more, and his hand hit hard.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Yzak yelled, jerking his hand backwards in fright, as he realised that the back of his hand had just touched Kyo's chest.

Kyo peered up at him, half her face covered by the blanket. "How the hell did you end up here?" she squeaked, her face as red as a beetroot.

Yzak sat up in made, but quickly yanked the blanket back up. Now he knew why he felt so bare and empty on the outside. For goodness sake, he was NAKED!

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" bellowed Yzak heatedly, looking at Kyo who looked taken aback at his sudden raise of voice and change of tone.

"I don't know, I woke up about half an hour ago to find us in this state. You were sleeping, so I didn't wake you up." squeaked Kyo again, she sounded rather scared and unsure of what to do.

Suddenly, the room door burst open with a loud "BANG!". Kyo had to dive back under the blanket to avoid exposing herself.

"Ah! My dear friends, I see you're awake!" said Dearka, coming uninvitedly into the bedroom.

"I don't know how the- hang on, THIS WAS ALL YOUR DOING WASN'T IT!" shouted Yzak, his face turning a boiled colour.

"Hey! I thought I was doing you a favour!" contradicted Dearka, taking two steps back, and standing by Miriallia's side.

Miriallia looked absolutely lost and shocked at the comotion. Kyo was sitting up, the blanket wrapped tightly around her.

"Doing me a favour? Do you know what has just ahppened overnight? Did you think of Kyo's feelings? You just like to-" but Yzak paused halfway to look at Kyo, as she had just mumbled something.

"What did you say?" Yzak asked, loking at her expectantly.

"I said, I think I enjoyed it," Kyo replied softly, her face turning a brilliant shade of magenta. All she could remember was this sudden blast of climax the night before, without knowing what was happening around her.

"HA! See! She enjoyed it! She just admitted it herself! It's quite impossible for you yourself not to enjoy it, I mean you're a guy!" exclaimed Dearka triumphantly.

"Why don't you people go wash up, and we'll see you downstairs?" suggested Miriallia, looking a little stoned as she turned and walked off.

"Yeah," added Dearka, leaning on the doorframe of the entrance to the room.

Yzak and Kyo just remained still. Yzak looking terribly annoyed with himself and the situation, and Kyo looking somewhat, flustered.

"Aw come on, get your bums moving? It's not like the both of you didn't see anything last night!" said Dearka cheekily, laughing loudly.

Kyo just smiled shyly, she got off the bed the blanket still wrapped around her. As a result, the blanket was dragged off Yzak himself, forcing to grab a pillow to cover himself.

In addition, it was very obvious what had happened during the night, as there was a little bloodstain on the bedsheet...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day carried on as usual, everyone came down for breakfast, and Mirre delivered the news of the reopening of school the next day.

"That's preposterous! Don't they think people deserve some time to settle in?" said Lacus, giving her opinion of the situation.

Kyo was poking her pancakes with her fork and shifting them about on her plate, and staring balnkly into space, unaware that her face was a peachy colour.

"Kira, how'd you like going for a walk later on?" Lacus asked Kira, hoping he would say "yes" and they could talk things out.

"Sorry, I can't. I have to finish up my school assignments." Kira replied, getting out from his chair and returning his plate to the kitchen, before going off elsewhere.

The others seemed to have noticed Kira's reaction towards Lacus, and were already becoming suspicious, which could only be to the delight of Ryoko.

"Good, at least I'm getting to my destination," Ryoko evilly thought to herself.

Cagalli's hand flew to her mouth as she darted into the kitchen and throwing her head into the sink, as her breakfast was being pumped up from her stomach.

Athrun hastily got up from his chair and jogged to her side, rubbing her back and massaging her sides so she wouldn't get a muscle pull from all the strain.

He led Cagalli back to the table, and sat back down, her head leaning on his shoulder.

"Kyo, why are you so quiet? You and Yzak have been acting so awkwardly toward each other since the start of breakfast." said Athrun knowingly, eyeing his half-sister carefully.

"Yzak woke up on the wrong bed," said Dearka, bursting into a fit of everlasting giggles.

"Meaning?" asked Ryoko, talking for the first time in days, although she sincerely sounded interested in the conversation.

"Well these two lovebirds got drunk last night, and ended up in bed together!" said Dearka, choking back laughter as he spoke.

"Yeah, and it's all thanks to you, asshole!" cursed Yzak, his teeth gritted.

Even Cagalli was smiling at the thought, Athrun shot his sister a teasy grin, making Kyo snort back.

Time passed all too fast, and afternoon soon came about. "Yzak," said Kyo walking up to her platinum blonde boyfriend.

"I don't want you to feel bad about what happened, let's just let the matter rest, ok?" said Kyo, tiptoeing a little and kissng him gently on the nose.

"I can't believe you don't mind," Yzak replied with a slight hiss.

"Well it's already happened, and nothing you or I say can change that fact." said Kyo, brushing away his hair to take a good look at him.

Kyo sighed and grinned slightly, "Come on, I want to take you somewhere. And I think the outcome will do you good." she said dragging Yzak off.

"Hey bro, I'll be taking Yzak somewhere for a while." said Kyo slipping out the front door with Yzak, and winking at Athrun.

Kyo took Yzak to a nearby shopping mall, and dragged him into the barber's. "What the heck did you bring me here for?" he asked sternly.

"You need a haircut. Your hair is always getting in the way every time I want to see you eye to eye." replied Kyo, forcing Yzak into a chair and signaling for the barber to come over.

Yzak was about to protest, when Kyo placed a finger at his lips, shutting him off. "Take this as a way to repay me for what happened," she said.

Yzak had no choice but to sit there, and let the barber do his job.

After what seemed like hours, Yzak was finally able to get off the chair. Kyo paid and thanked the barber before leading Yzak back out of the shop.

"Why's your face so red?" asked Yzak, looking at his redheaded girlfriend, eager for an answer.

"Because you look extremely hot," replied Kyo, her face pulling a darker shade of colour, before her fingers enclosed around his hand.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What took you so long?" asked Miriallia, looking at Kyo, whose head was poked round the doorway.

"Because a certain someone, refuses to come home." Kyo said, giving a hard tug, before Yzak finally stumbled into the hallway.

Dearka burst out laughing, Mirre's jaw dropped, Athrun looked flabbergasted and Cagalli was shaking her head and giggling away.

Yzak just rolled his eyes.

"You certainly know what's best for him, he looks very handsome like that." said Mirialli laughing, and pouinting at Yzak whose hair was spikey and a lot more fashionable than before.

Dearka nudged Miriallia and gave her a pout, "Not as handsome as him, though." added Miriallia shaking her head.

"Do you know that you've missed dinner? It's already 10 p.m." said Athrun, looking stern.

"Oh really? Did the walk we took, take that long?" said Kyo. looking at the clock.

"Apparently, yes." said Cagalli, speaking for once in ages.

Suddenly, Lacus ran down the stairs, in tears. "What happened?" asked Miriallia frantically jumping up.

"I-I saw Kira- he-was in bed with-with- RYOKO!" wailed Lacus, falling to her knees on the floor.

Cagalli looked outraged at the news, how could her brother do this to Lacus?


	22. Caught Redhanded

Chapter 22 Caught Red-handed

_A/N Ok, I know I took long to update, gomen nasai! But rejoice my dear friends, my ban ends next Friday, 15 July!_

"Cagalli, I don't think it's a good idea to just storm up there and burst in while they're……………." said Kyo nervously, but before she could finish her statement, the blonde girl was already halfway up the mahogany stairway.

Kyo exchanged looks with Athrun before her half-brother darted after his blonde girlfriend.

With a loud "bang", Cagalli kicked open Kira's room door. Dearka, Yzak and Kyo, who had tagged along after Athrun, while Miriallia accompanied Lacus downstairs, were dumbstruck.

Startled by the outburst, Kira fell off the bed, leaving Ryoko to cover herself with the blanket.

"Ah! My eyes! My precious eyes!" squealed Dearka in a mock baby voice, his hands flying to his face and shielding his eyes from the obscenity before him.

Yzak grabbed his tanned skinned friend by the collar and dragged him off back downstairs.

"KIRA YAMATO, YOU BASTARD!" bellowed Cagalli, her eyes ablaze with fury.

Athrun quickly flung his arms around the blonde expectant mother to restrain her from pouncing onto her brunette brother.

"Kira, how could you betray Lacus by doing this? She loves you more than her life is worth!" exclaimed Kyo hotly, leaning on the doorframe of the bedroom.

"Well it's her business on how she loves Kira, what's it got to do with us?" asked Ryoko, glaring maliciously at the trio by the doorway.

"That's not the point, bitch! What I want to know is why my brother is sleeping with another girl behind his girlfriend's back!" contradicted Cagalli, trying to break free of the Justice pilot's strong grasp.

"Kira, shouldn't you be ashamed of yourself and your misdeeds? Lacus placed her trust in you, only to be betrayed by your filthy dishonest act!" snarled Athrun, his jaw clenched.

"How did she know we were in here anyway?" asked Ryoko, a slight hiss in her voice.

"She obviously saw the situation with her own pair of eyes through the gap between the door and the doorframe." Barked Miriallia, appearing beside Kyo, and looking extremely outraged.

"It's none of your business, slut," growled Ryoko insolently, wrapping the blanket around herself and standing to full height beside Kira, whose pants were already on.

"Who are you to call Miriallia a slut? You're the _slut!" _shouted Athrun, his grip not loosening one bit on Cagalli.

"I would've expected a little more gentlemanly behaviour from a young man like yourself; Athrun. Besides what difference does it make? This isn't the first time, we've been alone." Replied Ryoko sarcastically, clinging onto Kira's arm and smirking.

All eyes were on Kira, who to their utmost surprise; looked enraged himself. "She speaks the truth, when I was alone; she was the one who accompanied me! Lacus was never there!" barked Kira, his anger visible to the others now.

"How would Lacus know if you were alone? You should've at least gone to confide in her or something? Besides, she was helping out the whole while!" retorted Cagalli, looking at her brother with a look of pure disgust.

"You can tell Lacus, it's over between us." Hissed Kira, giving Ryoko her clothes and pushing her into the bathroom so she could change.

"I cannot believe you Kira, what has gotten into you? When I first met you, you seemed so kindhearted and innocent! Never would I have thought you would do something like this!" barked Kyo, pounding her fist on the wall.

"Too bad, it shows how little you know me," Snarled Kira sarcastically, his eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"Tata!" said Ryoko in a sweet voice, as she headed out of Kira's room and back to her own.

"I would appreciate it, if you'd get away from here, as I'd like to close the door." Said Kira, hand on the doorknob.

Miriallia, Kyo, Cagalli and Athrun each took a step back as the door swung shut before them.

"Threats!" Cagalli shouted, as Athrun led her back down the stairs.

"What did Yamato say? I heard his voice," said Yzak firmly, snaking his arm around Kyo as she sank into the seat beside him.

"There's only one line Lacus needs to hear, as for the rest, it's best that she remains oblivious to them." Sighed Athrun, looking at his former fiancée.

Athrun looked at Miriallia, and gestured to her to inform Lacus. "Lacus, I'm really sorry to have to break this to you but Kira said it's over between him and you." Said Miriallia, a sad expression spreading across her gentle features.

Lacus just sat in the armchair, hands folded neatly on her lap, silent tears rolling down her soft cheeks. "Lacus, you know that you don't have to stick to one guy," said Dearka.

Miriallia nudged him in the ribs, indicating to him that it would've been better if he had just shut his mouth.

The clock ticked on, Kyo, Miriallia, Cagalli, Athrun, and surprisingly, Yzak stayed in the hall to accompany their pink-headed friend.

"Some kind of friend Dearka is, sleeping while someone's hurting on the inside." Hissed Miriallia, shaking her head disapprovingly at her boyfriend's actions.

"You really don't have to stay up with me, school starts tomorrow, you'll need your sleep." Said Lacus softly, her face tear stained and blotched.

"It's alright, your pain is our pain." Said Kyo soothingly, standing up and placing a hand on Lacus's shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

School started as usual the next day; however, Lacus had decided to stay at home instead.

Their first lesson was Home Economics, and so the bunch had to endure Mdm. Bones's long and draggy speech for an hour and a half.

"Oh yes, and before I leave, welcome back to class everyone." Said Mdm. Bones cheerily before she left the class.

"She should have said that at the damn start of the class," said Dearka bluntly, shaking his head lightly.

The day passed slowly as time crawled like a tortoise. Thankfully, the long awaited last period of the class finally arrived, Literature.

Their Literature teacher, Miss Jones who was also their form teacher assigned the pairs projects on Literature.

"Where's Miss Clyne?" asked Miss Jones, looking at Ryoko, who was sitting beside Kira.

"Er, she's… er sick… yeah… sick," Miriallia said quickly, smiling innocently at Miss Jones.

"Very well, Mr. Yamato you'll pair up with Ryoko for now." Said Miss Jones.

Ryoko looked elated at the remark.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After school, "The rest of you go on ahead, Mirre and I are going to the library to search up on facts on pregnancy for Cagalli." Said Kyo grinning at her blonde friend.

"You don't need to, but if you want to, alright," said Cagalli smiling gratefully at the pair.

"I'll be waiting," Yzak whispered into Kyo's ear before jogging to catch up with the rest.

Kyo giggled as she looked at her platinum blonde boyfriend's spiky haircut, he looked so cute.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miriallia and Kyo came down the stairs into the canteen with a huge load of books in their arms.

"Miriallia, Kyo! Are those books for the project I gave you?" asked Miss Jones from nearby.

"Uh well, yes." Replied Miriallia uneasily, a hint of guilt in her voice.

Sensing it, Miss Jones wrenched a book out of Kyo's grasp. It said "Pregnancy and Birth".

Miss Jones's eyes widened, "Who's pregnant?" she gasped, looking up again at the girls.

"Is it you Kyo?" asked Miss Jones frantically.

"Nope," replied Kyo quickly.

Miss Jones turned to Miriallia, "So it's you, I've always thought Dearka to be such a playboy," said Miss Jones.

"Hey, what's that?" said Miriallia pointing at behind Miss Jones. As soon as the teacher's head turned, the two girls slipped away as fast as their legs could carry them, leaving the book with Miss Jones.

_A/N There you go, another chappie written in suspense! Pls review!_


	23. Life's Twists

Chapter 23 Life's Twists

_A/N Ok, I know almost all of you despise Ryoko really really badly. However, the story must go on, and if I can do anything to reassure you that this fic will have a happy ending, feel free to email me. P.S I hate Ryoko as well. She's just in the fic to spice things up._

Lacus seemed as downhearted and depressed as ever, even at the dinner table, where she was usually chirpy and asking everyone how their day had been, she kept as quiet as a mouse.

Only to make matters worse, Ryoko and Kira seemed to be expressing their feelings for one another a lot more openly than before, which only added to Lacus's grief.

"Thanks for the dinner, Mirre," said Ryoko, standing up and dragging Kira along with her.

"Don't mention it, and I assume you and Kira are going for a little twilight stroll?" hissed Miriallia sarcastically, her fists clenched under the table as she eyed the lavender-eyed girl in total disgust.

"Bulls-eye," replied Ryoko sweetly, grinning at the others, her grin turning into a wide smile when her gaze fell upon Lacus.

The moment rook and Kira had slipped out the front door, Miriallia flared up. "YEAAAAARGH! I WILL NOT HAVE A BIMBO LIKE HER IN THIS HOUSEHOLD! SHE DOESN'T EVEN COOK, CLEAN OR HELP OUT AROUND HERE! THE LEAST SHE COULD DO IS TO BRING HER PLATE BACK AFTER MEALS AND CLEAR AWAY HER SOILED TISSUES!" bellowed Miriallia, catapulting to her feet, making her chair fall backwards.

"Wow, calm down, Mirre! You know how scary you are when you do that?" said Dearka childishly, pulling Miriallia's chair back up and forcing her to sit down.

Miriallia looked at Dearka, and nudged his head with her finger. "Silly you! If I'm scary, what are you?" she said, a smile returning to her face once more.

"Cocky and sarcastic, speech wise, and ruthless on the battlefield." Remarked Yzak, using his fork and jabbing his plate continuously.

With a swift wave of her hand, Kyo smacked Yzak hard on the forearm. "OW! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" barked Yzak, glaring ferociously at his girlfriend.

To the other's surprise, Kyo didn't even look the least disturbed. "It's rude to do that, and I would appreciate it if you would stop it, as you'll scratch the cutlery." Replied the redhead coolly.

"He's probably still pissed with his haircut," said Dearka laughing aloud.

Yzak jumped up and was going to sock Dearka in the face when Kyo caught his fist with her right hand. Yzak growled at Kyo, and wrenched his arm out of her grip so fast that she gave a small yelp.

Yzak stormed off, up the mahogany stairway, his footsteps making loud thumping sounds. Kyo stood leaning on the wall, clutching her arm, which seemed to be hurting badly by the expression on her face.

"What's up with him?" asked Dearka, looking at the others blurrily.

"Dearka, SHUT UP!" barked Miriallia sternly, making the blonde boy jump in fright in her sudden change of tone and rise in voice.

Kyo twisted her arm about, and finally put it right. "Your arm ok?" asked Athrun, concerned for his half-sister.

"Yeah, it is. I'm going to talk to Yzak, something's bothering him. He's hot tempered, yes, but he doesn't lose his cool so easily." Said Kyo, jogging up the stairs and heading up to Yzak's room.

"It's amazing how she can tell what he thinks, or even how she loves him. I always thought Yzak would be single, because he either scares all the girls away with that look of his or leaves them with a bad first impression of him." Laughed Dearka, oblivious that Miriallia had just taken out a roll of masking tape.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyo slowly pushed open Yzak's room door, "Do you always have to come looking for me?" snarled Yzak, who was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Isn't that what every girl would do if her boyfriend was pissed and stormed off?" asked Kyo, raising an eyebrow at him.

"How would I know?" hissed Yzak, looking away from Kyo, who took a few steps closer to him.

"Well it's what I would do," said Kyo, walking up to him.

Yzak just grunted and rolled his eyes. "What's bothering, you tell me," said Kyo sitting down next to him and stroking his cheek gently.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS? I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT FOR SOME PATHETIC REASON I ENDED UP BEING THROWN IN BED WITH YOU! YOU KNOW WHAT, LET ME MAKE THIS CLEAR, I DON'T NEED YOU!" shouted Yzak fiercely, glaring at Kyo.

"Wumph, humph humph," Dearka said, although it came out all muffled as his mouth had been taped.

"Did you hear what he just said?" asked Lacus, speaking for the first time, looking horrified.

"Sure did," said Cagalli, looking worriedly at Athrun, who looked half uncertain and half upset.

"_Oh, so that's it, huh? So that's what's bothering you? And ok, I can accept the fact that you don't love me." _Muttered Kyo, her voice trembling uncontrollably, within seconds tears poured down her face as she bolted out of the room, crying her heart out.

Unknowingly, she ran straight into Athrun who quickly wrapped his arms around his sister, while Cagalli and Miriallia entered Yzak's room to _sort_ him out.

"Yzak, I don't believe that you don't love her, if you really didn't. You would've told her from the start, regardless of what your mood was." Sighed Miriallia, opening Yzak's room door.

To her surprise, Yzak was lying flat on his bed, pillow covering his face. "He's not crying is he?" Miriallia asked Cagalli softly.

Cagalli shrugged, "I think Kyo is still the best person who should talk to him." She replied.

"Kyo, maybe you should try talking to him again? People tend to say things they don't mean when they're angry." Said Lacus, helping Kyo to her feet.

Kyo sniffled and re-entered his room, as she closed the door, though leaving a gap between the door and its frame.

"Yzak, will you please listen?" Kyo pleaded sitting down on the bed beside him, and gently uncovering the pillow.

Yzak shut his eyes tight, refusing to open them. Kyo slowly leant forward, leaning on his chest, but paused when her lips brushed against his.

Taking a deep breath of air, Kyo closed her eyes as her lips met Yzak's, and to her relief, he replied back, deepening the kiss.

Kyo broke free and kissed him gently on the cheek. She stared right into his deep blue eyes, straight into his heart.

Even such a hot tempered person like him had a softer side, and for some reason, he only revealed that softer side to Kyo, and no one else.

Kyo saw his sincerity and his regret for what he had just done. "Don't you ever say anything like that again," she said kissing his nose, as she leant her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry," replied Yzak softly, nuzzling her head and inhaling her irresistible scent, which smelt like chamomile and pussywillow.

The others were gathered outside, each trying to take a peek at what was happening inside the room.

Dearka was giggling in such a perverse way, that Miriallia had to slap him hard on the back to stop him.

"I'm glad they're reunited," sighed Lacus, her face falling.

"Lacus, we'll get Kira back for you, we promise. And I don't Ryoko is really serious about him, she has another motive. She's just toying with his feelings." Said Cagalli firmly, her eyes full of determination.

_A/N I'm sure glad about changing my mind about breaking Yzak and Kyo up for a while. They're the sweetest couple after Athrun and Cagalli! Pls review!_


	24. Humiliation

Chapter 24 Humiliation

_A/N Thanks to all those who have been reviewing my chapters. I'm really grateful, and of course thank you, also to those who have been supporting me all the way._

"Where are those two lovebirds?" asked Miriallia, checking the clock hanging on the wall, which said, 7.05 a.m.

"If you're referring to Yzak and Kyo, I think they're still sleeping." replied Ryoko sweetly, clinging onto Kira's forearm, as though she was indispensable from him.

"No one's talking to you, Ryoko," hissed Miriallia coldly, her eyes reducing to slits and her tone becoming aggressive.

"You didn't pinpoint accurately who you were talking to! And I was just being polite by answering!" barked Ryoko fiercely, her nostrils flaring and her teeth clenched.

Miriallia was about to defend herself when Athrun cut her off. "That's enough, ladies. Why don't we just go and check if they're really sleeping and if they are, wake them up." said Athrun calmly, his arm snaked around Cagalli's waist.

"Whatever," muttered Ryoko under her breath, and she snuggled in closer to Kira.

The sight couldn't help but bring grief the pink-headed girl standing beside Cagalli. It really pained her to know that the one she loved most, no longer gave a damn about her.

Every night, Lacus had lain in bed, thinking of Kira. Even as she slept, her dreams were constantly about Kira, whether he was alright or if he was depressed.

"I'll go up and wake Yzak and Kyo," said Miriallia climbing up the mahogany stairway and approaching Yzak's room, which was closer to the staircase.

"Hang on! You might need my help, that friend of mine, will kick up a fuss if you don't wake him up the right way." said Dearka, trying to sound smart, instead of the usual cocky and playful guy.

The others being curious to see if what Dearka said was true, tagged along behind the tanned skinned boy.

As predicted, Ryoko and Kira stayed behind in the hall, whispering among themselves.

The moment Dearka twisted the doorknob of Yzak's bedroom door and pushed the door open, his jaw dropped at the sight.

"I just killed two birds with one stone," Dearka said, not facing the rest, and looking very stoned and stunned.

At his statement, the others crowded around the doorframe, one by one, each of their jaws dropping. Miriallia looked over at Dearka, she swore that if they were in a comic book, Dearka's jaw would've touched the floor.

There on Yzak's bed, lay Kyo and Yzak. Both were sleeping, side by side, Kyo's hand draped over him, her head leaning on his chest. Dearka whose thoughts were constantly dirty, was thinking what he would see if he lifted the blanket, as Yzak was topless and Kyo was wearing a mere bra.

Miriallia cautiously stepped into the room, and touched Kyo on the shoulder. As if on cue, Kyo jerked awake and screamed bloody murder, arousing her platinum blonde boyfriend who fell off the bed in fright.

"HUSH! It's ok, it's just me!" squealed Miriallia shrilly, her eyes shut tight, and her hands clamped over her ears.

Kyo clamed down, and fell backwards onto the bed, her chest heaving up and down. Yzak looked utterly pissed. at the sudden intrusion.

Miriallia backed away, pulling Dearka along with her, whose eyes looked like they were popping out.

The others crowded around the doorway quickly backed off all the way until their backs hit the stairway banister.

Sensing the anger rising in the young Jule, who was sitting on the floor, Kyo quickly draped her arms around him and starting whispering things into his ear.

Kyo wiped the sweat from Yzak's face with her hand and quickly went up to the doorway. "Thank you for waking us up," she said quickly, hiding behind the door as she was only wearing a black bra and a matching set of underwear.

"Miriallia, I think after school you might want to get a bottle of eye drops. Because I think Dearka is going to get sore eyes," said Athrun, shakign his head and turning to Miriallia, who just pursed her lips.

Cagalli's stomach was starting to show through her clothes, and it certainly bothered the blonde girl.

"Kira and Ryoko have already left, I just went down to get some water. I saw them walking down the street." sighed Lacus, holding a class cup in her right hand and taking a small sip.

They went back down to wait for the duo who were getting ready up in Yzak's room.

"Is it obvious?" Cagalli asked, trying to puff out her t-shirt, looking up at Athrun.

"Well, to be truthful, yes. It is becoming quite clear that you're expecting." answered Lacus, smiling ruefully at the blonde girl.

Just then, Kyo and Yzak jogged down the stairs, Kyo looking cheerful while her boyfriend looked as though he still needed some room to cool off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the bunch walked down the corridor of lockers, there were sniggers and laughs coming from all directions. Not an eye was not looking at Cagalli.

"What's so funny, punk?" Dearka asked, looking fiercely at another student, who just snorted and returned to doing his own things.

Cagalli just looked down at her feet and she quickened her pace along with Athrun.

"Hey _baby,_" came a voice from opposite Kyo as she walked alongside Yzak.

Kyo paused in her tracks to find a boy walking towards her. Dyed spiky hair, with a nose ring, and dressed in black.

"Leave her alone," barked Yzak aggressively, stepping in front of Kyo protectively.

"Who're you? And what right have you to stop me?" hissed the boy fiercely.

"She's taken," replied Yzak daringly, the anger and hate flooding him once more.

Just as the boy was about to punch Yzak, Kyo slipped in-between them and caught his fist, though the impact made her stagger backwards.

"You just shut up!" barked Kyo, pushing Yzak roughly, urging him to walk on.

An "Ooooooooh" came from the crowd when the boy blew a flying kiss at Kyo, who hastily brushed it off her cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Apparently, lessons weren't any better. The students in the class were still sniggering at Cagalli, some even whispering about the incident, which had just happened to Kyo, although Kyo herself didn't know it was such a big deal.

A long awaited last period finally came, Literature, Miss Jones's period.

"Kyo, I'm sure you want the library book back?" said Miss Jones, holding up the book she had taken from Kyo the other day.

Kyo embarrassedly stood up and went to retreive the book. "Kyo, are you pregnant?" Miss Jones asked.

"No, Miss Jones, Cagalli's the one who's pregnant!" squealed one of the snottiest girl in the class, Takahashi Sakura.

Humiliated, Cagalli stood up so fast, her chair fell over, and she walked briskly out of the room. And what perfect timing! Miss Snare just happened to walk past the classroom, and she poked her head in to enquire about the matter. Athrun greeted Miss Snare quickly before running after his girlfriend.

_A/N What's going to happen to Cagalli? What will Miss Snare say and do? In addition, does Kyo have someone crushing on her? And worst of all, is that person daring enough to challenge Yzak? Answers in the next chapter!_


	25. Catfights And A Forbiddened Kiss

Chapter 25 Catfights And A Forbiddened Kiss

_A/N Many of you think that Ryoko is Fllay's reincarnation, but just to let you know, she isn't. She's just another snobbish bimbo like Fllay. This fanfic also has nothing to do with Gundam Seed Destiny, it only contains characters from SEED. _

"Well, well, well, what do you know? That one heck of a brat is with child," cackled Miss Snare evilly, a malicious smirk playing across her thick lipsticked lips.

"She's not a _brat_," retorted Miriallia aggressively, jumping up from her seat, her chest heaving up and down, as she drew in deep breaths.

"Fine, then she's a whore. Fancy sleeping around at this age, tsk tsk." growled Miss Snare, shaking her head from side to side.

"You just SHUT UP!" blurted out Kyo, dropping the book she had just received from Miss Jones, onto the ceramic tiled floor of the classroom.

Miss Snare jerked her head to face the redheaded girl, who looked as though she was going to erupt like a volcano. "Hah, I'd like to see what you can do, young lady. Cunning one, aren't you? I'm warning you, put one toe out of line and I'll have you expelled." hissed Miss Snare, her long bright red nails drumming against the side of the desk behind her.

"Miss Snare, I'm sure you need not make the consequences so harsh on Kyo." contradicted Miss Jones knowingly, stacking her pencil case and books neatly in front of her.

"You're not in the place to decide, Miss Jones. I assume that Athrun Zala is the one responsible for that _brat's_ current state? Therefore, expulsion is the penalty, I will not have such a _bastard_ in this school." boomed Miss Snare, slamming her bony hand on the desk in front of her, making the student jump.

"CAGALLI IS NOT A BRAT AND ATHRUN IS NOT A BASTARD!" screeched Miriallia, her anger clearly spouting over the top of her head.

"SIT!" ordered Miss Snare, shooting Miriallia a penetratingly stern glare, and made the redheaded short-haired girl's legs turn to pug jelly forcing her to sit back down.

"If Athrun is a bastard? Then what is Kyo?" Ryoko said suddenly, making the entire class and Miss Snare turn to look at her. "They're half siblings, they share the same fatherbut different mother. Therefore, Kyo is a "Zala" as well." explained Ryoko, grinning widely, pleased by the fact that she had just contributed valuable information to the discipline mistress.

"BITCH! SHUT YOUR PIEHOLE!" bellowed Yzak, catapulting to his feet behind his desk, making it rattle violently, causing some of his stationery and books to tumble off.

"Expelled, expelled, expelled!" snapped Miss Snare pointing at Miriallia, Yzak and Kyo.

"Who are you to expel them? You're not even the principal of this school!" retorted Dearka angrily, standing up for his friends.

"And Kyo did nothing wrong, so why the heck are you expelling her?" questioned Miriallia, folding her arms across her chest and raising an eyebrow, eagerly waiting for an answer.

"She's that Zala guy's sister, share the same blood, probably have the same personalities as well!" said Miss Snare evilly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Cagalli," said Athrun sitting next to his girlfriend, who was in a midst of tears.

"Forget it, save your breath, nothing can change the fact that the whole class knows about me. Sooner or later the whole school will know, the news will spread like wild fire!" wailed Cagalli pitifully.

"I'm really sorry about this, Cagalli. It's all my fault," sighed Athrun wrapping his arms around his blonde girlfriend, and cuddling her tight, nuzzling her head gently.

"Stop blaming yourself already, what's done is done. I fdon't give a damn what that one hell of a woman the students call a discipline mistress says, the baby will stay with me until it's ready to be born, regardless of whether I'll have to exchange my life for it's own or not." said Cagalli firmly, burying her head into the blue-haired co-orindtaor's shoulder.

"Let's go back, it looks like it's going to rain." said Athrun, leading his blodne girlfriend back down the corridor toward the classroom.

The moment he stepped into the classroom, there were jeers and curses coming from the class pupils. "SHUT UP!" bellowed Miriallia fiercely.

"What's going on?" asked Cagalli, looking around, her cheeks still tear stained.

"Miss Snare is going to expel, Kyo, Dearka, you, Cagalli, Yzak and I! I, for shouting, Dearka for being such a busybody, you because you're the baby's father, Cagalli because she's pregnant, Yzak for using vulgarities and bellowing at Ryoko and last of all Kyo, just because she's your sister!" explained Miriallia, unaware that her tone and volume got louder with each word.

"That's unreasonable, Miss Snare! They aren't even valid reasons!" exclaimed Miss Jones, supporting her fellow students.

"Shut it, people! I have the right to expel people here in this school!" snarled Miss Snare cruelly.

There was a moment of silence before a boy at the back of the class with dyed spiky hair and black clothes stood up and cleared his throat.

"Miss Snare, before you send them off, I'd like to give Miss Kyo something." said the same boy who Kyo and the rest had seen at the start of the school day.

He walked up to Kyo, who looked weary, but suddenly he grabbed her and slammed his lips against hers. His hands slid down all the way to her buttocks, groping about them. Kyo's eyes widened in shock, before she wrenched the both of them apart, kneed him painfully in-between the legs and slapped him hard on the left cheek.

Yzak looked outraged and furious at the incident that had just happened right before his eyes.

"Mr. Shinji Takehiro please return to your desk at once!" exclaimed Miss Jones loudly, stunned at the scenario.

"Hush, baby boy, it's not like I enjoyed it or anything," Kyo whispered to Yzak, her hand covering the side of her mouth, as she gave his ear a gentle lick.

For soem reason, it always seemed to disperse all the hatred and anger within the platinum blonde boy every time Kyo used these kind of mushy words on him.

Although the words seemed really sick and gross to him every time she used them when he was quiet or sometimes, staring blankly into space, those words always seemed soothing and calming when he was angry.

"THAT'S IT! LEAVE AND DON'T EVER LET ME SEE YOUR FACE HERE AFTER TODAY! OUT! NOW! GO!" screeched Miss Snare chasing the entire bunch out of the classroom.

"If they're not coming back, neither am I," said Lacus, standing up and walking out of the class along with her friends.

Shinji Takehiro was still clutching his hurting privates as he groaned on the floor of the classroom.

Miss Snare trudged out of the classroom, since her work there was done.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm really sorry, I brought this upon all of you." said Cagalli sadly, the moment they entered their home.

"It's alright, it's at least better then sitting alone in class, and staring at the one I love sit and care about someone else." said Lacus sighing, as she folded her hands neatly on her lap.

"That Miss Snare, is totally unfair, she expelled us for nothing that was considered as a valid offence!" retorted Miriallia knowingly, clinging on to Dearka's forearm.

"Well, at least we're still alive," said Dearka, looking at the others who just pursed their lips at his remark, which offered little comfort or made any sense related to the situation.

"Looking on the bright side, there'll be no more homework," said Kyo, a grin slowly returning to her face.

_A/N There's another chappie! Yay, my ban has ended, so I'll be updating more often! What will the bunch do now that they're at home with nothing to do? And what about Ryoko? Don't forget, Patrick Zala and Maiya are still alive..._


	26. Hidden Approaching Danger

Chapter 26 Hidden Approaching Danger

_A/N Ohaiyo tomodachi! This chappie will have a little more about Ryoko and her little thoughts, about Kira, about her plan and of course about Maiya and Patrick Zala. But of course, there will be parts about the others as well! Enjoy! _

It was dinner-time by the time Ryoko and Kira arrived home from school, much to the others' disgust.

Ryoko just sashayed in, taking her own sweet time to walk. While Kira just jogged up the stairs into his room.

"Kira Yamato! Aren't you going to eat something?" Cagalli called annoyed, from the dinner table. Ryoko just smirked and walked over to Cagalli.

"We've already eaten, but thanks for your concern." Ryoko said, chuckling to herself before walking up the stairs to her own bedroom and shutting the door with a click.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? IT WOULD BE VERY NICE OF THE BOTH OF YOU TO LET ME KNOW WHETHER YOU'RE EATING OR NOT, BEFORE HAND!" bellowed Miriallia heatedly, her right hand clutching her fork.

"Mirre, calm down. You've been really high-strung lately," said Lacus knowingly, looking at her friend with caring eyes.

"And it's all because of that toot of a young lady!" exclaimed Miriallia, jabbing her fork into the fish fillet, and sending rice flying all over the table.

"Wow watch it!" said Yzak, brushing grains of rice from his shirt and face.

"Sorry, I just can't stand the sight of her! She's so snobbishly annoying!" whined Miriallia, slumping lower into her chair and pulling a long face.

"We all know that, Mirre," said Dearka bluntly, brushing a strand of reddish hair out of Miriallia's face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryoko lay down on her bed, as her hand extended toward her dresser top and fumbling around for a letter. After a moment of searching her figners enclosed around a small envelope.

"Those people are so blurr, they bring in the mail and notice that I have a letter, but aren't curious at all why, when they know I have no more living relatives." Ryoko muttered under her breath, slicing open the envelope with a penknife.

The letter said, "_Ryoko, you're taking too long to complete your mission. Therefore, I'm going to take action myself. I received your telegram a few days back, and I must say you've done a good job of getting Yamato to stick to you. But you're taking way too long, and I'm growing impatient. _

_Tonight, at 2 a.m., I need you to wait by the front door of the bungalow to open the door. I'm going to kidnap Athrun's beloved pregnant natural girlfriend, and take you along with me. Don't worry about whether Athrun will be sleeping in the same room as that natural girl, I've got chloroform gas ready. It'll knock them out in seconds._

_As to why I'm taking you, when Yamato finds you gone, he's sure to tag along, after all that natural is his sister. I'll be waiting for you." _

Ryoko smiled widely at the letter, finally! At least something was going to be done, she hadn't seen any blood in a long time.

In addition, that Yamato seems to be suffering whenever he's alone and seems as though he's drowning in his thoughts. Mercy killing would be the perfect thing for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kira came down the stairs and into the kitchen. Lacus was doing the washing but she quickly dropped everything and hurried up to him.

"Kira, why are you doing this? What's gotten into you? One minute you love me, and for some reason the next minute you seem to have lost every feeling you had for me." said Lacus, tears welling up in her baby blue eyes.

"Why don't you just pretend I was never part of your life, huh? I hate it when you keep coming after me!" said Kira hotly, folding his arms across his chest.

"Problem is, I can't do that, Kira! Every night I dream of you, I can't focus in class because my thoughts are always of you!" whimpered Lacus, tears rolling slowly out of her eyes, as she struggled to keep from breaking down.

"Leave me alone!" exclaimed Kira, turning on heel and attempting to walk out on Lacus, but she grabbed his arm in desperation.

With a violent fling, he threw Lacus off him. Lacus flew backwards a little, before she felt something hard hit her head and then, everything was black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lacus's eyes fluttered open, and the others breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness, you're alright!" exclaimed Miriallia, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"What happened? Why do I feel so cold?" asked Lacus, shivering as she pulled the blanket up higher over yourself.

"You've got a very high fever of 41 degrees. Don't talk too much, you need your strength. Kira's too much, I think he's been possessed." said Kyo, holding Lacus's hand, which was cold like ice.

"How is she?" came a voice from behind, making everyone spin around.

"What're you doing here?" hissed Yzak defensively, realising it was none other then Ryoko.

"Why can't I be here? I'm just concerned for her." retorted Ryoko loudly, glaring at Yzak.

"Like real, you're the cause of all this? What did you do to Kira? Why's he behaving like this?" snarled Cagalli, her fists clenched tightly as she gritted her teeth.

"It's not my fault Kira doesn't love her! I tried dragging him down, but he refused!" said Ryoko frantically, tears accumulating in her almond shaped eyes.

"You're faking it! I congratulate you for being a brilliant actress! What are you going to do next?" asked Dearka fiercely, his face turning a boiled colour.

"You've been nothing but trouble, and I regret letting you into this household. Unfortunately, I don't have the heart to drive you back out." growled Athrun furiously, his jaw clenched as he spoke to her.

"If you won't drive her out, I WILL!" barked Miriallia, grabbing Ryoko by the shoulders and pushing her out of the room, shutting the door and locking it.

"You only drove her out of the room, not the house." said Yzak bluntly, looking at Miriallia.

"She still has to pack!" snapped Miriallia, making Yzak take a step back, much to the surprise of others.

"Do you think she'll pack, at all? She'll probably go up to Kira's room and seduce him again," retorted dearka, shaking his head.

Lacus just turned away as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Every now and then experienced shots of pain in her chest, as though her heart was really breaking.

"Dearka, just shut up for now, ok?" said Cagalli menacingly, glaring at the blonde haired boy.

"Ok, fine, fine!" exclaimed Dearka, raising his hands in surrender.

Just then, Lacus began to sing a song.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Surpressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Cause' your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_This wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time_

_Cannot erase_

_When you cried_

_I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream _

_I'd fight away all of your fears_

_I've held your hand _

_Through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me_

_I tried so hard to tell myslef_

_That you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone_

_All alone_

The others couldn't help but just listen to their friend sing a song of sadness to herself. The words and their meanings sinking in to the depths of their hearts.

_A/N I don't know if you guys find this chappie short, but if it is, I'm really sorry. I've got to work on "Come Back To Me" now. So, what will happent to Cagalli once she is kidnapped? Will Lacus be able to win Kira back? Or will her heart shatter into a million pieces, taking her life along with her? P.S The song I used for Lacus is actually "My Immortal" by Evanescence. _


	27. Desperation

Chapter 27 Desperation

_A/N Hey guys, here's another chapter! And sorry about the mistake in the lryics in my last chappie, I think my friend read it out wrongly to me, haha! Anyway, thank you to "Emma" who corrected me. Enjoy this chapter!_

At 2 a.m, Ryoko snuck out of her room, down the stairs and into the hall, before crouching by the door. Taking a quick glance around, she unlocked the door latch and slowly opened it.

Sure enough, a masked man stood by the door. "You've done well," he said, the voice unmistakably Patrick Zala's.

A few other men appeared behind the senior Zala, holding aluminium cans, which Ryoko assumed contained chlororform gas. "Ryoko, take them to that natural's room, just throw the cans in. The gas will immediately disperse when it hits the ground due to the impact." commanded Patrick Zala softly.

Ryoko saluted her commander and crept off with the other ZAFT officials. The moment she reached the doorway of Cagalli's room, she opened the door gently, and as if on cue, the officials threw the cans in.

One of the officials quickly shut the door to prevent the gas from leaking out to them. As the door closed, Ryoko could see Cagalli's silhoutte through the pale coloured gas, coughing and struggling to stay conscious.

In a moment, Patrick Zala joined the trio by the door and signaled to them to open the door and collect Cagalli.

The officials entered the room, as one of them threw Cagalli over his shoulder while the other searched the room for Athrun or anyone else.

The job was successfully done, and Ryoko left with her commander and his troop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they got back at Patrick Zala's bungalow, which was barely a few streets away. Maiya was sitting on the couch anxiously. She jumped to her feet at the sight of Cagalli's unconscious body.

"Is she alright?" Maiya asked worriedly, as the official laid Cagalli in a nearby bedroom on the bed.

"She's alive, just unconscious. She could come round in a matter of minutes." hissed Patrick, disapproving with his wife's concern for a natural.

"Do you have to do this? You risked two lives! What's more she's carrying our grandchild! She may be a natural, but think about it! Athrun loves her, and she pregnant!" exclaiemd Maiya horrified at her husband's actions.

"I've disowned those two brats, Kyo and Athun. They are no longer my children," barked Patrick storming out of the bedroom.

Maiya just watched her creep of a husband walk out on her. She quickly went into the bathroom to fetch a wet cloth and placed it on Cagalli's forehead.

Cagalli stirred a little, moaning as her eyes fluttered open. "Where am I? What are you doing here?" whimpered Cagalli weakly looking around her.

"Hush, I'm going to try and help you. Don't move too much." said Maiya, sponging Cagalli's face like a mother to her child.

"Where's Athrun? Why am I here? What happened?" asked Cagalli frantically, trying to sit up.

"Mr. Zala ordered to have you kidnapped, so that it would lure Athrun and the others here. After that, he'll kill Kira, you and the_ baby_." smirked Ryoko cruelly.

"NO! I WON'T ALLOW IT!" shouted Maiya catapulting to her feet.

"We'll see if you have the guts to stop me, darling." said Patrick Zala appearing at the door. "Take her along with us. We're going to Mount Fuji, it looks like the perfect place to slaughter this natural and her brother and whatever other natural." said the senior Zala laughing sadistically.

Within minutes, Cagalli had been tied up and dragged along with them. Maiya tried her ebst to help Cagalli, but no sooner had she too, been tied up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The scenes replayed all to clearly in Lacus's mind. "No, no, NO! KIRAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed, waking Miriallia up who had slept in the same room to keep the pink-headed girl company.

Miriallia jolted upwards, and shook Lacus awake. Lacus broke down in a fit of tears, as she heaved in and out, herpink locks soaked in her sweat.

"It was only a dream, calm down," said Miriallia soothingly, rubbing Lacus's back and taking a sponge and sponing Lacus's face, before urging her to lie back down.

A familiar feeling of nausea returned to the pit of Lacus's stomach. "It was only a dream, but it was a dream of reality." whimpered Lacus sadly.

Miriallia pulled back the curtains, the sun had almost risen and it's rays shone brightly into the bedroom.

"You're still unwell, so drink plenty of water and get some rest." said Miriallia knowingly, opening the closet and searching or a fresh set of clothes for Lacus and herself.

Suddenly the room door flew open, Kyo, Yzak, Dearka and Athrun darted into the room. Dearka still looking sleepy, Kyo looking anxious, Yzak looking stern and Athrun looking annoyed with himself and worried at the same time.

"SHE'S GONE! CAGALLI'S GONE!" exclaimed Athrun falling to his knees, as Kyo held out a note to Miriallia whose eyes scanned the note from line to line.

"I knew it! I knew Ryoko was a spy! Why else would she want to live with us?" snapped Miriallia fiercely.

"Nevermind her! What matters now is that Cagalli is GONE!" said Kyo worriedly, clutching on to Yzak's arm.

"I'm such an asshole, I wasn't there to protect her, I didn't even know she was kidnapped..." muttered Athrun, tugging at his blue hair.

"The note says that they're taking her to Mount Fuji, if we're not there by noon, he'll have her killed." said Yzak, reading the note over and over checking for any other clues.

"I don't believe Ryoko betrayed us," came Kira's voice from the door. The brunteete boy looked absolutely unaffected by his sister's kidnapping or that Ryoko had betrayed him and the others.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T BELIEVE? IT SAYS RIGHT ON THE NOTE!" hollered Miriallia furiously.

"There's evidence that she's a traitor, Kira. So aren't you going to return to Lacus and make up for making her suffer like this?" asked Dearka, finally snapping out of wonderland and now looking fully awake.

"Don't bring up the subject about _her, _she's just a selfish bitch. Love can't be forced," hissed Kira menacingly, his once gentle violet eyes now an extremely dark shade of purple.

"Athrun stop blaming yourself, we didn't expect it." said Kyo, crouching down beside his brother and wrapping her arms around him.

"Let's not waste any more time, we'll set off for Mount Fuji immediately." ordered Yzak, surprising everyone by his sudden act of control, as he usually wanted nothing to do with situations like these.

"I'll stay behind and keep Lacus company, and Dearka, be careful." said Miriallia, kissing Dearka pasionately on the lips.

Lacus watched the others and especially Kira, as they jogged briskly out of the front door.

"Kira, you must come back safe, I will always love you," Lacus whispered, not taking her eyes off the brunette boy, who not once turned back to glance at her.

_A/N Ok, I know this chapter's a little short, but don't worry I uploaded the next chapter as well, so there's more to read! _


	28. In The Eyes Of A Baby

Chapter 27 In The Eyes Of A Baby

_A/N This chapter likewise, may not be very lengthy, however, I hope you will enjoy it! Sad to say, this is the last chapter for this fanfic! Though, there will be a sequel, read my note at the bottom for more details._

Athrun pushed past branches, through the thick undergrowth that led to the top of Mount Fuji. "Athrun, you've been rather stoned for the entire morning, I'm sure Cagalli's fine, it's not yet noon." reassured Kyo, although on the inside she really wasn't sure.

"There it is, the cave they told us they'd be in!" said Dearka, pointing at a cave just ahead of them.

Athrun broke into a sprint, the others trailing along behind him. The sound of water droplets splattering onto the rocky ground of the cave could be heard, and Athrun's voice echoed throughtout the cave as he called out.

"I knew you'd come," said a voice, as the bunch walked further into the cave.

"Father," whispered Athrun to himself, as he paused in his tracks.

Sure enough, Patrick Zala emerged out of the darkness. "If you think I'm going to spare your girlfriend, forget it. She's only bait to lure all of you here, I'm going to have all of you eradicated." snarled the senior Zala cruelly.

Cagalli let out a muffled scream, as an official restrained her about two hundred metres from where the foursome stood.

"Take my life, just spare all of them." said Athrun pleadingly, looking at his father, whose expression just hardened even more.

Athrun peered to his right, where Maiaya lay on the four tied up with ropes. "All of you are nothing but pests," hollered the senior Zala signaling to his men to surround them.

Within seconds, the foursome was cornered, blocking off any means of escape. Athrun unexpectedly charged forward, knocking over two guards.

Her brother's bold action seemed to have stimulated Kyo to carry out the rest of her brother's duties, she kicked her leg backwards hitting the guard behind her, squarely in the jaw, making him stumble backwards and finally topple over.

To Athrun's horror, he had to come to a halt at the edge of a 4 metre wide crevice in the cave's ground, where below was a river leading toward a waterfall not far up ahead.

Cagalli screamed again, struggling to break free from the official's grasp. Kyo seemed to have gotten the hand of fighting with her bare limbs, as she took on two guards easily, knocking one out and throwing the other over her back and onto the ground.

Yzak tackled the other three as Kyo joined in the frenzy, punching one guard who was trying to strangle Yzak.

Dearka meanwhile, was trying to knaw through the ropes that bound Maiya tightly. After some good effort, the ropes finally loosened and Maiya was able to wriggle free of the ropes.

"Athrun! I'm warning you," growled Patrick from behind Athrun, whose teeth and fists were clenched silently.

But to his horror, his father ordered the guard to throw Cagalli down the crevice into the river!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Athrun, tears welling up in his eyes.

Kyo seemed to have come up with a bright idea and she quickly tied the rope used to bind her mother, round Athrun's waist before gesturing to him to dive down after the blonde girl, who was struggling to keep her head above the water's surfaceas the current swept her away.

Dearka, Yzak and surprisingly Kira, helped Kyo to tug at the rope when Athrun had caught hold of Cagalli.

Cagalli was swallowing gulps of water, as she let out choked screams and whimpers. Athrun soon caught up with her, he wrapped his arms around her and propped her higher up so she could breathe.

"Why you!" hollered Patrick Zala, taking out a dagger and attempting to cut the rope, and as Ryoko joined in to help him but Maiya lunged forward and stopped them.

But just as Maiya threw her husband and Ryoko over the crevice's edge, Patrick plunged the dagger deep into her stomach.

Maiya's eyes widened before she fell backwards, and blood began to leak from her wound.

"MOTHER!" said Kyo, feeling her eyes flood with tears, as she watched her mother's life waste away with each second that went by.

Kyo, Yzak and Dearka tugged with all their might, and finally, with a sigh of relief managed to pull Atrun and Cagalli back on dry ground.

However, Cagalli seemed to be in pain, as she clutched her stomach and fell back onto Athrun's chest.

"Kyo," Maiya called out, Kyo crawled over ot her mother, silent tears falling from her eyes. "Promise me, that when you become a mother, you'll have a beautiful baby girl, one that will be as beautiful as you. And take care of your brother Athrun, he'll be the only kin you have left after I die." whispered Maiya, as her eyes slid shut.

"Mother, don't say that! You're going to make it! You will! Don't leave me!" wailed Kyo pitifully, as she broke down in tears.

Yzak cradled Kyo in his arms, burying his face into her hair, and inhaling her sweet scent.

Maiya's chest finally stopped heaving up and down, and that was when Kyo realised, that her birth mother had passed on.

"Aaaaaaaaah! What's happening? Why does it hurt so much?" cried Cagalli clutching her stomach, as she shivered and shook in her drenched nightgown.

"She's not in labour is she? It's only been five and a half months!" said Dearka frantically.

"She could be, I remember my mother telling me something about co-ordinators being born earlier than naturals." said Yzak, still attempting to soothe Kyo.

"Thing is, the baby isn't a co-ordinator, it's a mix!" retorted Dearka, waving his hands about frantically.

"AAAAAAAAARGH! OW! I CAN'T DO THIS! I'D RATHER DIE!" waield Cagalli clutching her stomach, as she felt the contractions go through her stomach.

"Don't say that! I've been such a jerk lately! I know I deserve to die, after making Lacus suffer like that! I don't need you to die, it will only add to my misery!" said Kira, looking terribly upset with himself.

"Push! Come on! You'll pull through this! 1, 2, 3! Push!" Kyo encouraged Cagalli, who did as she was told and started pushing as hard as she could, ending with loud cries of exhaustion.

"It's coming! One more time, come on!" urged Kyo, looking from in-between Cagalli's legs.

Cagalli gave one last push, as the sound of a baby's cries echoedthrough the cave.

Kyo guided a baby boy out from in-between the blonde girl's legs, before using a bit of her shirt to wipe the baby clean from all the blood.

Kyo handed the baby to it's parents who cradled it lovingly. Kyo knew very well, that it wouldn't be long before she was going to be in Cagalli's shoes.

(If you know what I mean)

The foursome buried Maiya's body somewhere near the cave, before heading back to the bungalow.

The moment they entered the bungalow, Kira was the first one to burst into Lacus's room. Lacus turned to face him, her cheeks pale from her fever.

Kira threw his arms around her, and hugged hre tight. "I'm so sorry for not believeing you! I can understand if you don't want to forgive me!" said Kira, tears leaking silently from his eyes.

"Nonsense, I'm just glad that you're alright, and that you're back to yourself!" said Lacus kissing him, her eyes glowing with happiness.

Miriallia looked dumbstruck at what had just happened, but her eyes lit up even more when she saw the little bundle of joy in Cagalli's arms.

The next morning, the bunch woke up to a new day, hoping that they could forget the past and get on with life, especially now that there was a new member in the family.

Cagalli kissed her newborn son, as he suckled contentedly from his mother's breast, his tiny fingernails scraping against Cagalli's skin.

"Any ideas on names?" asked Lacus, sitting beside Kira, still looking a little peaky, however, feeling loads better than before.

"Yeah, Aaron Zala." said Cagalli smiling up at Athrun, who just kissed her lovingly as he peered down at his son.

"Oh yeah, Kyo. Sorry about your mother, and your father. That goes for Athrun as well." said Miriallia softly.

"We'll just have to put the past behind us," said Athrun sadly, stroking Aaron's head, where there was some blue-hair like his growing.

"Talking about my mother, you know that she told me to promise her that I would have a baby girl, right?" asked Kyo, turning to face the others before turning to Yzak and smiling up at him, a tint of pink hitting her cheeks.

"What about it?" asked Athrun perking up, and eager to listen.

"Well I think I'll be able to fulfill that wish of hers," said Kyo, blushing deeply, and pulling out a pregnancy test kit and handing it to Yzak.

Yzak swore he could faint right then, the test showed positive! He just wished that the ground would swallow him there and then, and the others burst out laughing and congratulating Kyo.

"Looks like there'll be more babies for me to ogle at!" said Miriallia joyfully.

_A/N Oh, the end of the fanfic! I really wish to thank those who have reviewed this fanfic, really very grateful I am! And look out for the sequel of this fanfic, it will be called, "A Second Generation". Once again thank you! _


End file.
